Alone In The Night
by Corcalamus
Summary: Draco gets a letter from Harry causing some drastic actions. Slash, H/D enjoy **August 13th Final Chapter Added** ~Complete~
1. Alone In The Night

**Ficlet Title**: Alone in the Night

**Warnings**: SLASH SLASH SLASH AAAAAAAAAAA u no likey u no read I swears it!!! 

**Rating**: I'll say PG-13 for some fluffy goodness and slash and for the kissing factor. 

**A/N**: Neep, I got bored waiting for J.P. to help me with an essay so, wrote a poem then I wrote this to the poem hope you likey and no it aint been betaed so :-P sue me

**Disclaimer**:: Don't sue me I own only the poem, all else is to the wonderfully talented (and rich) J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicated to**: Rowenna, my little darlink! AKA: Duc and Fastest Beta in the West.

Alone In The Night

Draco sat at his table with the Slytherin's, frustrated and upset. He had had a large fight with his so-called boyfriend. Of course, no one knew that he was his boyfriend. Draco Malfoy and Gryffindor wonder boy Harry.

He was seething, Harry had shouted at him, as he wanted him to stay all night.

Didn't he understand Draco had a reputation to keep up?

He looked across the Hall and noted with some satisfaction that Harry seemed as dejected and upset about the whole business of the fight the night before.

A brown school owl flew down and dropped a letter to Draco. He looked at it and in Harry's handwriting it said, "Do not open at table"

Draco stood, wanting to see what his lover or, ex lover, had to say.

He made his way to his 6th year prefect dorm and opened the letter.

"Draco, 

I wish that I could explain to you in person but I really can never find the words without getting tongue-tied in your presence and I chicken out of saying them for fear you don't feel the same and reject me.

So, I wrote this for you, to see if you feel the same.

'I wake in the night

Alone in the room

You no longer lay there

You leave me so soon

I see the sun rise

Upon the empty bed

I feel my heart

Empty at the sight

When you are with me

I want you to know

But as you see

The words elude me so

I say to you

My love of the night

I need your heart

To make it right

I love you now

Are you ashamed?

Cos that's what it feels like

It makes me feel pain

When I awake

Alone in the night

And I look round the room

And you're nowhere in sight'

I know its corny and I know you don't love me and must be ashamed to be seen with me, so, if you don't feel the same please tell me and I will leave you alone. 

All I want is the truth.

Yours Always

Harry"

Draco stared at the parchment, feeling ashamed that he had made his lover feel such a way when he left him. He had no idea it affected him this way. He was afraid in a way but he knew in his heart he loved the man and so he set out to show Harry that no, he wasn't ashamed.

He knew Harry hadn't told Hermione and Ron or anyone for that matter and that it was solely between Harry and himself.

He went into the great hall and Harry was on his way out flanked by Hermione and Ron. Harry looked at Draco and saw he had something to say he looked, for once in his life, as though all his barriers were down.

Harry had seen this before, but only ever in private.

Harry and the school stopped to watch the exchange, the school expecting a confrontation and Harry expecting to be laughed at for the poem.

Neither happened.

In front of the whole school and all the teachers Draco grabbed Harry by his tie, Ron and Hermione made a move to stop it until Draco leant forwards and kissed the man in front of him.

The school was too shocked to do anything and merely watched.

Draco came out of the kiss and prodded Harry in the chest.

"I, am not ashamed of you Harry, I am sorry I made you feel that way."

Harry looked stunned. He watched Draco who looked genuinely sorry and he kissed him lightly again. "Its alright…"

"I love you, I do Harry, now, lover, lets go to potions."

Harry nodded and followed Draco down to potions with the rest of the school leaving a trail of open-mouthed students and teachers alike.

R&R please makes me soooooooooo happy :-) 

Hope you liked it!! ^^  


	2. Authors Note

Oh my god, 

I can't believe this all these lovely reviews!

I just thought I would shove a wee note on here and say howdy to all the reviewers 

**Lady Vader: **More? This was a little one shot ficlet, it was a practice of "Dramatic scenes" as my English teacher suggested I write a dramatic scene, nothing else but this seems to be very very popular so far…so I have, in the pipeline another little thing based after this based on a poem. Im a poet at heart you see.

**Xikum:** Thank you honey nice review, appreciated muchly!

**Night Moth**: Thank you, the 'aww' factor was in my veins when I wrote it

**Lucie:** I love when people thank me for a fic lol, it really should be me thanking you for the review, so, thanks!

**Guardian Of Dreams: ** Well, an actual long story it wont be but a series of 'poetry based' fics it may be, I have had a lot of requests for it!

**Peace Angel:** ::sticks fingers in ears and bows:: that's a mighty high pitched squeal you got there!

**Ewen:** Yes….go Draco

**Black Moon: **As above, more of those is on the cards, not necessarily related to each other but prolly H/D slash. I will do, at least one sequel. And a few others!

**Talfozer:** LOL, 'interesting' is definitely a good word to describe it! LOL, I still find it strange it being the 1st you read….crazy.

**Queen Li:** Priceless? ::blushes:: he, yes, I will do more of these dramatic scenes ::points at all the reviews:: LOOKIT!!!!

**Julie:** He, it was never meant to be chaptered but, I don't know now, I will wait a little while and have a think, any more requests about it (coz I have had a few) it will happen, but, there will be a sequel ficlet definitely, if more people ask for a chaptered fic, I could do a sequel fic and then a prequel fic to it. 

**Serenitas:** Thank you, as I have said a lot before this will have at least a sequel, any more requests for adding to it will get a sequel ficlet and an actual prequel, chaptered, then, a genuine sequel fic!

**Rowenna:** What? No Grammar mistakes???? ::puts hand to Duc's head:: U feelin alright? Oh. And I * Knew * you would like it!!!! I don't know, I got the vibe from you!!!!

**Koganei:** I'm glad you liked it, one question. What does, 'ARIGATOU' mean? (email me plz?)

**Anna May: **Thanks!

**Kichigai:** A lot of people said it was cute, I get that a lot!

**Soph:** Thanks for the review, again, I get that a lot

**Wei-Jaa:** Thank you for your review!

Well, that's all the thank you's

In about 2 weeks I will upload a new chapter here, as a new chapter, but, it will be a sequel to it, a few weeks have prolly passed.

So, if you do want the sequel and the prequel let me know, and I will write, it will be the 1st PG-13 H/D I have wrote, the rest is R and NC-17, so, it will be an experience.


	3. Drowning

**Title: **Drowning****

**Sequel to Alone in the Night**

**Author: **Dragonsbane****

**Summary: **Reactions to Harry and Draco's kiss and a flash back to Harry and Draco's first kiss**.**

**A/N**: This is PG-13 slash, H/D please don't bother flaming me it really will be a waste of time. Any criticisms are welcome and all compliments will make be blush red but be extremely gratified! Please R&R

**Thank You's at the end**

*Potions Classroom*

Potions was generally not a good class for the Gryffindor's. For the Slytherin's though it was the best class. Standing at the front of the class Harry and Draco kept their amusement hidden as the rest of their class filed in, all in shock including the potions master Snape.  
  
The class all took their places and sat as the potions master stood at the front of the class and looked round the room. "Well... I gave you your instructions yesterday for this potion, on with it."  
  
The class burst into activity, for once they hadn't been paired by Snape and found their own partners, Harry and Draco again found this highly amusing and got their ingredients and started the Bewitching Brew.  
  
As they each did their potion Snape walked among them watching, he then got to Harry and Draco's cauldron that was one of the best potions he had seen yet. He shook his head and bent down to look at it properly and whispered so only Draco could hear.  
  
"Quite the show this morning, however if it lets results like this potion happen it may be allowed to continue, there will be no shenanigans in the Slytherin dorm Draco however the prefect dorms I cant vouch for. Interesting choice of partner I must say." Draco sniggered as Snape looked distrustfully at Harry. "Five points to Slytherin and Gryffindor, best potion here." He went to his desk and started marking some papers. The bell rang and the potions were almost finished, they had to simmer for 24 hours.  
  
Harry and Draco stood Draco looked at Harry. "Care of Magical Creatures next."  
  
Harry nodded, the class still seemed in shock as though looking at two different people altogether and not "Draco I have no heart or backbone Malfoy" and "Harry, I hate that arrogant Slytherin bastard Potter"  
  
They walked ahead of the class and quickly out of the door together.  
  
Hermione and Ron, who had paired up during the potions class gaped and then looked at each other. Hermione spoke first. "So…we weren't imagining it then?"  
  
"No…no we weren't…unfortunately. But...with him!? 1st off it's a him…secondly it's a Slytherin and thirdly…its.HIM! Now, I know I pointed out that it was Draco but I thought it was a big thing and worth mentioning twice."  
  
Seamus Finnegan walked over to them having heard their conversation. "I know. I don't have a problem if he is gay, I mean, most people are quite accepting now aren't they? But…Malfoy?"  
  
The three together walked out following the Slytherin group and were joined here and there by other Gryffindor's of their year. Lavender Brown was scandalised. "I can't believe it, he is such a good looking guy as well. Quite a waste." Parvati Patil seemed all the happier at it though. "Well...it certainly explains some things though." Ron and Hermione seemed baffled.  
  
"Well it sort of explains why he hated dancing with me at the Ball in fourth and then in fifth year! You know? I thought it was because of you Hermione or, even, Cho Chang."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "In fourth year it was because of Cho, not fifth year though, he told me he didn't want to go near Cho as it was uncomfortable after, well. You know…" The group went quiet at the memory of fifth year and the aftermath of the tri-wizard tournament. Upon his return Harry had seemed okay, a bit more world weary, more tired, but okay considering what happened.  
  
It wasn't until the Christmas of fifth year when the first reports of death Eater activity came through that Harry had started to act differently, distant and tired. He tried to keep himself to himself and Hermione read a piece of paper once that he had left lying around.  
  
The piece of paper was named "Drowning"  
  
It was a poem he had written; evidently Harry's soul was scorched as at the age of 15 the boy, her friend, fully expected and was fully prepared to die.  
  
It shocked her to her very core.  
  
Though thinking about it, sixth year, after the owls, Harry had seemed different, happier, Hermione had assumed he had finally worked through his demons…now it seemed he had found someone to share them with.  
  
She decided to reserve her own judgment until she had spoken to Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was priceless, did you see them try to get me after Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded at Harry, they stood in a cove a few minutes walk from the castle. Harry was finding the situation highly amusing and so did Draco, from the emotional display this morning he was still grinning.  
  
Draco rarely showed his emotions so fully, even in private and Harry was ecstatic to have seen his barriers come down so fully just for him.  
  
For him alone.  
  
He also wondered in his heart why it had touched Draco so deeply, Harry sat thinking and Draco had his hand at the back of Harry's neck, stroking it soothingly. "What are you thinking about?" asked Draco after twenty minutes or so of silence.  
  
"You, more precisely...why...why did you love the poem so much?"  
  
Draco pondered the question.  
  
"It wasn't the first you had written was it?"  
  
Harry blushed, "umm, no, no it wasn't."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Poetry Harry, no matter how well written or how badly written, is a very deep and personal thing. Without meaning to a simple poem about say a horse, or, even nature can be an insight to a persons soul. It was a very brave and beautiful thing to give me. After the astronomy tower also, I know your poems mean a lot to you. I'm truly sorry I made you feel such a way for I know the feeling you had, the need to write something, the need to write the things in that form."  
  
Harry looked at him some understanding in his heart "Go on…"  
  
"I have always written things, wasn't poetry at first. It was letters to my mother and my father, showing my emotions bland and bare. Then, they reformed into shorter verses, then poetry. They never saw any of the poems or letters; I keep them in a book. It helped me, I could take my emotion and throw it onto some paper then walk away from it, keeping it there, me and the emotions were kept separate."  
  
Harry nodded and looked out towards the lake.  
  
"I understand that, I was at first trying to get rid of the guilt I felt. for Cedric and then. then for you."  
  
"me?"  
  
"Yeah. Feelings that were starting, was always ground into me as a child that homosexuals were evil, horrible people. Then, you were the one I thought about."  
  
Draco smiled and held his lover. "I'm glad you don't feel that way any longer."  
  
"Me too"  
  
They sat there watching the rays of the sun play over the lake and watching the Giant Squid basking in its light. "We should get back we have class our free period is over."  
  
"I have Divination, I'm not caring, can stay if you want, I can cut class."  
  
Draco smiled "Yeah, okay, all I have is Arithmancy anyway and I don't enjoy it, its too simple."  
  
"Hermione says it's hard"  
  
Harry awaited on the insult towards Hermione but it never came, Draco sighed "Granger… she is better at Runes. Not so good with numbers but shes a good translator."  
  
Harry looked at Draco in shock "Did you just pay Herm a roundabout compliment?"  
  
Draco sighed "yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Draco stayed at the cove the rest of the day; Harry made his way to his Prefect Dorm with Draco. They stepped into the portrait and three people stood waiting on them.  
  
Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasley.

Blaise Zabini started the conversation first "A Gryffindor?"

Draco looked at Harry and sighed "Yes, a Gryffindor."

"That's just not good, not good at all." She fumed. "I mean, he's been your enemy all these years, just wait till your father finds out about this!"

Draco looked over at Blaise and Harry saw for the first time in a long while, real danger in the Slytherin's eyes. He was livid at this statement and Blaise, to her credit did not back down in her glare and her accusations.

"Zabini, Blaise… I've known you for many years now and you should know by now that Lucius holds very little sway in my decisions and private life" he said very quietly, but very forcefully. Hermione and Ron were scared at the intense look in the Slytherins eyes.

Blaise stepped forward "Your reputation is-"

"Means nothing to me. I don't care that people know, you should know my lack of emotion VERY well indeed Blaise."

Blaise coloured up at this statement. She looked him squarely in the eye and then he cut in before she said anything "Oh, and I know all about your night time activates make no mistake, I make it my business to know." He said with knowing smirk.

Through this entire exchange Draco had moved closer to her and away from Harry who knew by now that Draco doesn't stand for anything he always sticks up for his own beliefs. The Slytherin's were a funny lot. If you could put your point across well you could basically get on with no trouble. Blaise nodded and backed off up the stairs and he glared after her. 

"One down, I need to whip the rest into shape now… be back in an hour or so." He turned to Harry kissed him briefly and walked to the Slytherin portrait and went to the Slytherin Dorms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat on the couch across from Hermione and Harry.

"How did it start and why?" asked Hermione. She looked incredibly hurt in her eyes and Harry understood her position. Draco had never shown anything but hatred and malice to Mione, he knew that this was going to take one hell of explaining to do.

Harry looked straight at her and sighed, her face and Ron's demanded the truth.

"How… I, I was lonely Mione… You and Ron had each other last year and even before that I could see it developing. I don't begrudge you that but I was lonely."

Hermione and Ron heard the sincerity in his voice, the genuine feeling in them and nodded for him to continue.

"I was on my usual stroll of the castle last year, you know I'd taken to walking the grounds and I heard every night a poem recited in my head and heart, named "Drowning"… I recited it out loud at the top of the astronomy tower one night and he appeared behind me…"

~Flash Back to the Tower~

"Time walks on with me

Nowhere left to run

The judgement day draws near to me

Where is all the fun?

Alone the darkness does await

I want to live forever

Fear grips me 

Cant think straight

Nothing lasts forever

Watching waves break through the sea

I realise one thing

I doubt if once I die tonight anyone will see

Will they notice?

Will they care?

Will they hunt me down?

Will I bother silent prayer

As I begin to drown?

As the waves take me I look out

I see beyond this place

A child I knew once

Immortalised

With his happy face

I know that child

In my mind

Better than you know

But that child 

Deep in me 

Died so long ago." 

Harry stood looking out over the Hogwarts grounds, some suicidal notions running in his mind. This had been with him for a few months as he distanced himself from his friends; hating the pity they sent his way whenever they looked at him.

Voldemort had attacked several villages and towns, stolen several artefacts, joined forces once again with the Dementors. Pain ripped at his insides knowing he could have stopped it all, with a simple nod on that night when Peter Pettigrew had been unmasked.

He stood on the barrier, rain splashing down covering him, he didn't care he could be wet he was going to be dead pretty soon anyway.

He looked down at the ground and sighed. 

"It's an awful long way down Potter… sure your up to it?"

Harry turned and glared at the voice of Draco Malfoy, the reason he was here in the first place, he had been thinking of the blonde boy, fantasising, about a BOY! How wrong and it was Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

Draco stood at the door looking at him curiously. Assessing him almost.

"Jesus, you're really going to do it aren't you?" he asked, realization dawning over him. Harry was fully intending to jump.

"Yes. Why? Wanna enjoy the show?" he asked, tired.

"No… come down from there you're making me nervous."

Harry's brow furrowed and he turned his back on Draco and looked out towards the rising sun.

"What do you want!?" he asked desperate.

"N-nothing" Draco said, 

"Good" Harry stepped forward and fell from the ledge. Now, Draco may have not been the best Quidditch player of the two, his reflexes not as sharp, but he reached Harry and grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, the force of Harry's downward movement almost sending himself flying over.

"Bastard! The one thing you could have done for me you BASTARD!" Harry was about to try punching the Slytherin when Draco grabbed him and pulled him to the floor to stop him.

"Potter! Harry, will you stop for a second?"

Harry stopped and Draco asked "Why did you want… why did you try?"

"Is this so you can get a laugh then let me kill myself?"

"No, look." Draco pulled out a small dagger "I was here for the same reason, fate has intervened it seems…"

Harry looked at him "You were gonna…? Why?"

"I asked first."

Harry stood up and walked to the edge, Draco moved quickly "Don't worry I wont jump." 

"You want to know why I tried to jump?" Harry pointed to the scar on his head "this, bloody thing wont let me sleep… I can never sleep. Only if I'm tired physically the nightmares cease to come. Well, visions, people being murdered, not nice…"

Draco looked at him "Did you see several months ago, a death eater be initiated?"

"Yeah, poor guy looked petrified, his eyes were ablaze even though they were a silver blue, and they were on fire."

Harry looked down as he felt an arm encircle him and turn up; the Dark Mark stared at him. "It was I… I was the one that tried to run, Dark Lord was not pleased about that."

Harry turned to face him "You? I always assumed you wanted to join him…?"

"Because of you? No, I wouldn't give up my freedom for a petty school yard grudge."

Draco sighed. "Please don't give up your life for Voldemort. That way, he's won and your parents died in vein"

Harry looked at him strangely "when did you go all Dumbledore all of a sudden?"

Draco smiled, a smile that Harry had never seen on his face, devoid of any malice or evil or any other emotion except friendship and happiness. Draco had his arms around Harry to make sure he wouldn't jump and Harry was looking up slightly at Draco. Without really thinking about it Harry went slowly forwards and kissed Draco lightly. Draco was surprised and pulled away from him. "wha-?"

"I… I shouldn't have god I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head and bent his head slightly and kissed Harry back, it quickly became apparent Harry didn't know what he was doing so he kissed him slowly and purposefully.

"Draco?" asked a breathless and confused Harry. "what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from drowning."

~*~~*~

TBC – Will be updated in about a month, sorry, I just have **A LOT** of stuff on lol

Dragonsbane

**Thank You's**

**Thank you to:**

**Alybaby:** Here we go! Sequel!! WO WO lol

**Rowenna:** Copy and paste is a wonderful tool lol

**Forfirith:** Yes, Buffy and Red Dwarf DO rule, when the world realizes this it will be a BETTER place!

**Rilon:** Its hardly classic lol

**Megs:** Yeah and more and more *has fallen in love with the idea* lol

**Angel: **Thanks!

**Me: ****blush**

**TeeDee: ****Blush** 'Draco muse watches Janes head get larger….so bursts it with a pin'

**Myk:** **waves at all the random demons** hi hi! I like random insanity its amusing!

**Taineyah: **See? One word, and makes me all happy ^^!!!

**Cassie: ****blushing furiously**

**That's everyone that reviewed after the A/N went on, thanks again to all who reviewed!**

**Dragonsbane **


	4. A Second Chance

**Title:**A Second Chance

**Sequel to Drowning**

**Author:** Dragonsbane

**Summary:** Reactions, some questions and a meeting with someone less than desirable…

**A/N: **To squeaks if she ever reviews this: There is one part in here where you will moan about my mood jump, HOWEVER sometimes its done with a reason behind it, like this one comprenez?****

**Thank you's at end**

The rain on the window was slow and quiet. Hermione sat in her prefect room attempting to do some transfiguration homework to take her mind of the day's events. After telling her and Ron about the night on the astronomy tower Harry looked regretful and looked at his best friends, a silent promise forming between them.  
  
Never shall they walk alone again.  
  
Hermione gave up on the homework upon hearing her door open and close. She turned round.  
  
"Malfoy" she said mildly surprised.  
  
"Granger" he replied.  
  
Silence descended on the two, darkness, as they were not sure what to say to each other. Too much bad blood between them to push aside and start afresh, too much anger.  
  
Draco spoke first.  
  
"Granger. I am not going to pretend that I like you, because I really don't. To me you will always be a muggle born witch, nothing more." This was said without malice, simply stating a fact. He knew Hermione would be intelligent enough to take it as such.  
  
Hermione spoke  
  
"And Malfoy, to me you will always be an arrogant pig headed pureblood who, although intelligent, is stuck up his own arse"  
  
Draco's eyebrows rose at Hermione's choice of wording. "Yes, that may be…however we both have something, or rather someone in common."  
  
Hermione frowned "Harry."  
  
"Yes, Harry" nodded Draco. He stepped forward so he was standing very close to Hermione. "I dislike you but I loathe your boyfriend, I cant get on with him I know that. So, I'm not even going to try. You however, you are intelligent enough to know that your friend needs you and I at least to be civil."  
  
Hermione thought he had a point she nodded in acceptance.  
  
Draco smiled slightly. "Well, is it Granger still or shall we try for first names?"  
  
"First name basis I think Draco."  
  
"Fine Hermione…mind me asking why I'm allowed to call you by your first name?"  
  
Hermione nodded and then stepped forward and kissed his forehead. Draco looked at her strangely and she smiled and said simply.  
  
"You saved his life, that deserves something in my book, just promise me one thing."  
  
Draco nodded "What's that?"  
  
"Don't hurt him."  
  
"Never, I need him as much as he needs me. Destroying him would destroy me…and I love myself far too much for that."  
  
Having said this Draco took his leave and went back to his room leaving Hermione in no doubt that Harry and Draco belonged together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pass the syrup would ya Ron?"  
  
Ron grabbed the syrup and handed it to Harry. "No sweat"  
  
Hermione looked across the hall and saw Draco and smiled at him in a friendly way. Harry caught the gesture and smiled to himself. 'One down one to go' he thought. Today they had Defence against the Dark Arts first.  
  
The teachers hadn't said anything to him yet; Harry suspected that they were merely waiting to get him in their classes. Oh how he dreaded divination.  
  
Standing the three Gryffindor's made their way to Professor Lupin's class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So to recap,  
  
Dragons while are all different have certain traits, they can all breathe fire and they all eat meat. Some are faster than others, and none of them can match the ferocity of the Hungarian Horntail-"  
  
"You can say that again." Remarked Harry. Remus smiled  
  
"None can match the ferocity of the Hungarian Horntail, the only one that comes close is the Hebredian Black. So, homework, choose a Dragon and write an essay on its traits and breeding grounds, to be no shorter that 1 foot, so relatively small, if you wish you can take two dragons and contrast them. Then next week we shall go through the best methods of tackling one, technically this could also be a care of magical creatures lesson but You-Know-Who allegedly has a Dragon Keeper, so, best be prepared."  
  
The bell rang to signal break for the sixth years, Harry got up and Professor Lupin called "Harry can I have a word?"  
  
Harry sighed and turned. He walked towards Lupin's desk.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Lupin signalled for Harry to sit down. "How long have you and Malfoy been seeing each other?"  
  
Harry blushed "Umm, since the end of fifth year, through the summer." Remus looked impressed. "So being December now, that's nearly seven months, that's impressive… you kept it hidden all that time?"  
  
Harry nodded "wasn't exactly difficult, both prefects, we both have our own rooms."  
  
Remus nodded again. "Yes… why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"No one would have understood…well, I didn't think they would have. You're not angry with me are you Professor?"  
  
Remus sighed. "No no, I'm not…Snuffles may be a bit miffed."  
  
"How would he find out!?"  
  
Remus looked Harry square in the eye "I hope that you will tell him, before the magical world finds out through the news papers. It will be all over the news in a few days, think about it, all the people in the school writing home to tell their parents. Imagine how many of them that have brothers or sisters who work in the papers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes oh, that's why I wanted to see you. You should see Snuffles, I owled him and he sent word that he will be at the cave tomorrow, and tomorrow happens to be a Hogsmeade weekend. I think that you should firstly explain to Draco about Snuffles and then take him to meet him"  
  
"Are you insane??"

Remus smiled "Malfoy shouldn't have a problem, Snuffles is, after all a pureblood wizard isn't he? And I'm sure if you just explain to Snuffles how you got together he'd be okay about it… incidentally, how did you two get together?"

Harry furrowed his brow "I'd rather not say." Remus nodded "Sure, I just wondered how, I mean, you hated each other."

Harry sighed, "Lets just say that we found out we had a lot in common…"

Remus nodded "Well Harry, you're free to go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So…have you two done the deed?"

"Seamus! Harry doesn't need to answer that question!"

Hermione looked outraged at her housemate's audacity. Harry looked thankful at Hermione and as soon as she went back to her homework Seamus mouthed the question at Harry and Harry mouthed back.

'Well duh!'

Seamus sniggered and went on

'did it hurt?'

Harry nodded

Seamus winced and went back to his own homework. Harry, try as he might, just couldn't concentrate knowing tomorrow he would be seeing Sirius, with Draco. He knew Draco would be fine, he was worried about Sirius though.

What the hell was he going to think?

Draco had been very calm, he of course knew Sirius was innocent, his father had told him so in his third year when Sirius escaped.

So, Harry stood and went to leave the Gryffindor common room and head back to his prefect room and study when Ron grabbed his arm and handed him his cloak.

"Fancy a walk mate?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah sure."

Ron and Harry made their way out of the portrait hole and towards the exit of the castle. They exited and walked towards the lake, Harry leading Ron following.

"Is this the route you used to take when you went walking alone then?" he asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah it is. Walking helped me think."

"About killing yourself?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Ron sighed and looked at him "That was harsh…I'm sorry, but, I don't know what to say, what to do… Harry, you tried to kill yourself and I never even noticed I don't even know the exact reason why! Please tell me."

Harry nodded; he could see he wasn't going to get out of this one. "fine, I'll tell you, but I need to sit down, walking doesn't help with talking."

They walked the rest of the way to the lake and sat by the water in the moonlight. Harry gazed across the lake and sighed.

"I suppose you want me to start from the beginning?"

"It would help"

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "Started October 31st 1981 when my parents died. When I was sent to live with the Dursley's. Dumbledore has apologised to me personally about that, many times but it was the only way. So, I grew up, with no family or friends to speak of for eleven years. That's a long time to be alone. I used to think there must be something wrong with me, that I was evil somehow."

Ron frowned 

"So, then one day I find out all about the magical world. I had no idea beforehand why all these strange things used to happen to me. So, I went with Hagrid to buy my school things. And I met Draco Malfoy in the robe shop. I immediately didn't like him, was like an instinct. Then on September 1st, I met you Ron. And I was glad to have someone to share anything with, for example the sweets."

Ron grinned at the memory and so did Harry. He let the smile fade and then he went on…

"You told me that basically in a nutshell Slytherin was evil, Gryffindor was good and that I should hope to be a Gryffindor, I wasn't worried about anything really apart from the fact I couldn't do any magic. So up I trot to the Sorting hat…" Harry paused for a moment not sure wither to divulge the information he kept from his two best friends for so long. 

"And you were sorted into Gryffindor, go on."

"Ummm… wasn't as simple as that…"

"What, what happened?"

Harry frowned "The hat told me, I'd be great in Slytherin, it wanted to sort me into Slytherin Ron… But… I wouldn't let it. I asked it not to because of what you told me. Then that got re-enforced by the whole being a Parselmouth… I felt alone with those fears, backing up my assumption I must be evil. Third year, nothing much in the way of traumatising me into thinking I was evil, but… I don't really have to recap fourth year do I?"

Harry's eyes darkened and he ran his hand through his hair. "I saw, I saw what Hermione felt for you that year, and I knew she loved you and that you belonged together. So, again I was left alone, I used to feel like a third wheel at the start of fifth year…"

"Then the dreams started… do you still get them?"

Harry nodded "every night…unless…"

"Unless what Harry?"

"Unless Draco is there. They go away if he is there."

Ron nodded. 

"I didn't plan on killing myself you know… it wasn't like I woke up and thought 'hmm I think I'll do myself in today'. It was just I took a walk up the astronomy tower to watch the rain. And I recited that poem and I felt like I was really drowning… You had Mione, I wouldn't be missed was my reasoning…"

Ron put his arm round Harry and looked at him

"Harry, im going to say something that should strike fear into your heart."

Harry looked at his friend who looked and sounded very serious.

"oh? Whats that?"

"Harry… YOU'RE A WEASLEY OF COURSE I'D MISS YOU!"

Breaking the solemn and depressing atmosphere the two best friends embraced while a pair of watchful eyes looked on the scene and smiled. He smiled as he knew Harry would indeed be all right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up the next morning and smelled the sweet perfume of a lily. He opened his eyes and there stood Draco who was holding a single lily and a small parcel.

"7 month anniversary Harry" He handed Harry the flower and the parcel. Harry smelled the flower and he opened the parcel that was emblazoned with silver lettering in a black case

"The Little Book of Feelings by Draco Malfoy"

"You remember I told you that I wrote those letters and poems? I did a lot more than just to my mother and father…"

Harry opened the book and it said 

"To Harry, who shall never be alone in the night as long as there is life in my veins"

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on the mouth. 

Whenever a month passed they would just let it go without marking it in any way. Harry never realised Draco kept a close watch on the time things happened. 

"Thank you…I never got you anything"

"I know, its alright I didn't expect you to." 

Draco smiled as Harry opened the book and started to absorb himself in the words.

"Harry Love, Snuffles?" Harry jumped out of bed "oh yeah!" He raced towards the bathroom and then doubled back placed a lingering kiss on Draco's mouth and then fled out the room to the bathroom to wash up.

Draco sniggered and sat on the bed.

Hermione walked into Harry's room "Hello Draco."

Draco nodded "Hello Hermione." She walked towards the bed and saw the book "whats this?" she picked it up. Draco froze and she looked at the front cover. She opened it and looked at the dedication.

"A poetry book?" she asked as she flicked through a few pages and then lay it back on the bed. "Never knew you wrote poery."

"Neither do a lot of people"

"I just came to wish Harry luck with Snuffles and you this morning." Draco nodded "He's washing up" 

Hermione smiled "Well, see you later."

She exited the room as Harry walked out of the bathroom with just a towel round his waist, he dressed in his favourite deep red shirt and black pants and he took Draco's waist and they walked out of the dorm together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Harry made their way up the slope to the cave Sirius used when here with Buckbeak. They entered the cave and Sirius was in his dog form. He sat on a small pile of rags and growled at Draco.

"Sirius its okay, I brought him here I have something to tell you." Sirius looked suspicious and then transformed into Harry's godfather. Harry walked towards Sirius and hugged him.

"Nice to see ya"

"You too Harry, you look well!"

Harry smiled and then beckoned Draco closer

"You, look like Lucius Malfoy's son" said Sirius with some distaste.

"I am, I am Draco Malfoy." Draco reached his hand out to shake Sirius' hand Sirius looked him up and down as though he had some ulterior motive. He shook the boy's hand. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Sirius!" said Harry rather scathingly "Don't you think I would have brought him for a reason?"

Sirius nodded and sat down as Harry handed him the usual parcel of food Sirius asked for from him. 

"well?"

Harry looked about to collapse and Draco put his arm round him in a comforting manner electing a raised eyebrow from Sirius. Harry steadied himself.

"Sirius, this is my partner, I have been seeing him for seven months. I love him so…" Harry ran out of steam at the utterly shocked look on Sirius' face. Draco and Harry waited for a few heart stopping moment and waited his reaction.

Sirius burst out laughing after a few moments.

Draco and Harry looked confused 

"I-I'm sorry for laughing, but, its just Draco Malfoy and the word Arsehole were interchangeable for such a long time" he said through gasps. "of all the people…" He slapped himself in the head and laughed "That would have been the same if James had came to me and said 'Sirius im seeing Snape" 

At this comment Draco and Harry dissolved into laughter.

After the mirth had subsided Draco and Harry sat on the floor with Sirius and they told him how they had got together, the astronomy tower. Sirius was deeply saddened that Harry felt so alone but agreed with Draco that fate pushed them together and he told Draco he was always welcome in his house, when he got one…

After they had exchanged stories Harry and Draco made their way down the slopes and Draco recited a poem as they walked down the main street of Hogsmeade.

"The glass in my hand splits open the skin

Blood drips

Spatters

Red

I looked and I saw nothing within

Empty hole

Heartless

Black

I feel nothing

Pain does not form

For it is normality

For me

The pain is endless

It scorched my soul

Then it left me

Left a gaping hole

Into my darkness

Shined a light

A light that warmed me

Found me

Healed me

I rescued you from drowning

And you saved me as well

In the ocean of our pain

We clung together

We saved ourselves

From destruction

We saved ourselves from hell"

Harry smiled "the first poem in the little book of feelings…"

"Really?"

Asked a cold voice from behind them as a black cane with the snake head came down harshly on Draco's shoulder. Harry and Draco stopped dead and Draco pulled his arm away from Harry's lower back.

"Now, Draco, care to explain this situation?"

"I…I…" for once Draco was at a loss for words.

"As I thought… turn and face me."

Draco and Harry turned round. 

"Mr Potter… simply a **delight** to see you again…The World cup must have been the last time I saw you…"

"No Mr Malfoy, it was fighting your boss, and escaping again, that you last saw me." Lucius looked a little impressed

"well, you are the brave one… Gryffindors…  now, what I want to know is, why you, Draco, had your arm around him. Hmm? Come now time is wasting."

Draco's right hand twitched as he thought about reaching for his wand and Lucius saw this "you know I could kill you before you place your hand on your wand." He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry who drew his wand just before Lucius did.

"Oh, I see, so that's how it is then… Wait, wait and I'll kill you for this one day soon."

Harry smiled at Lucius "no you wont"

"Oh I wont?"

"No, because I know Lord Voldemort wouldn't be happy if you killed me, he likes to toy with me before he does anything, that's how I got away last time, he has too much confidence in his abilities."

Lucius placed his wand back in the cane. "Touché Mr Potter…" He looked at Draco menacingly "I wonder if you will be brave enough to return home this Christmas, I highly doubt it…Good day *gentlemen*"

Lucius walked past them and went into the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Draco sighed in relief "You can fight the rest of the battles I have with my father okay?"

Harry smiled "Consider it my anniversary gift"

"I will do"

After a few moments Draco and harry went back to the castle to wind down after an eventful day…

**TBC** – Look out for more and I'm pretty sure that was less than a month!

Thank You to:

**NayNymic:** **grins** thank you for the comment on the interaction, do you know how hard it is to do dialogue?

**Serenitas:** Here is the next instalment and your comments mean a lot to me, I know what you mean about the Astronomy Tower scene sometimes being corny. Glad you liked it.

**Penny:Angel of Darkest Dreams: **What a cool pen name… and here is the update and I believe a IM message or email shall reach u…

**THomASS: **Here is more, stop freaking out…lol, just kidding, freak more I'll update faster!

**Mistal: Abyss Water Fairy:** Thank you and this is the soonest I could update, im having a break from my study timetable

**Dracavia: ****cries** Nicole I bloody miss you hon! EMAIL ME AND I CAN EMAIL BACK WITH ZAINY CONVERSATION and yes I have TOO MANY WIP's…whos fault is that? *looks at Queen Li*

**Myk**: *waves at all the monster/demon people* hello, you keep taking over the reviews… so hi!

**N0va:** Thanks

**Queen Li:** Yeah it was your fault… but I love you! Thanks for the review!

**Rowenna:** If you were to be online for more than 10 seconds when I am on I'd send you stuff to beta but you *know* I don't like just sending you stuff and assuming you will look over it. Its rude!

**Gothickitten:** *blush* You flatter me with your words…

**Alybaby:** Heres some more *smiles* there shall be more **goes off cackling into the distance and then comes back for the final thank you**

**SunGoddess:** Glad you like it! Here is more!

More shall be on the way, again I say if you wish to be updated with an email just ask it really is no trouble.

Dragonsbane


	5. Something Worth Hearing

**Title: **Something Worth Hearing

**Sequel to A Second Chance**

**Author: **Dragonsbane

**Summary:** A poem, a letter and some homework with Granger

**A/N:** I did send this to Rowenna to beta but im an impatient sod and so im uploading! Next chapter in about a week or 2

**Thank You's at end**

"Saved"

"It started on a calming dawn

I claimed the hero for my own

A lion he is bound to be

Heart of fire

Bound to me

Upon the rain swept roof of stars

I clamed his mouth for my own

Took him where the clouds do roam

Above the roofs we looked down

And saw the world

All alone

We battled long

We battled hard

His heart and body

Broken

Scarred

I loved him dearly

And in my plight

I nearly lost him

Had no sight

I was however

Saved again

With his heart

He opened my pain

Now the wounds I held lay bare

They shall heal

Like they never were

For he saw what I did not

A wound in my heart

Doomed to rot"

Harry sat as Draco slept beside him in the bed of Draco's Prefect dorm and was reading through 'The Little Book of Feelings'. This had been the third time he had read this poem 'saved' and he felt calm. The poem was about him, he knew this and he felt loved reading it. He looked at his lover and smiled sadly. This man had so many mixed emotions through his time and the only thing that had ever been constant had been Harry.  
  
Either hating him or loving him he was the constant.  
  
Draco shifted slightly in the bed and faced Harry, who looked on him. He looked calm and serene. In sleep his features were completely unguarded. Harry stroked the side of Draco's face gently and Draco, in sleep unconsciously leant up slightly into the gentle caress.  
  
Harry smiled and then turned the page of the book and read the next piece. It was a letter.  
  
"Father  
  
As I sit in my room, as I look out the window I see birds in the sky flying south from the manor. I don't know where they are going to but I have the urge to join them. I once read if you die under an oak tree the tree takes your spirit and sends it to heaven no matter who you are.  
  
Will I need to do that by the time my life is over to make sure I can get into heaven?  
  
Will you make me join the Death Eater's ranks now that Voldemort has returned? For I tell you now I wont let you. I shall not enter my life to him; I'd rather take it myself.  
  
Isn't it a frightening thought? Me, your only son, your only child and the only child you shall ever have is thinking and seriously contemplating suicide. I know mother had complications with me and I know she is unable to bear more children, so your threats of killing me have always been empty for I know you wouldn't want your fortune going to anyone other than me.  
  
I mean it when I say I will take my life.  
  
Even though I know mother will be genuinely upset and I know that you, father shall also be, in your own way, upset. I know you will hide it though as you do every emotion that crosses your heart. I know this as you have instructed me in the same way your father instructed you, and I know you do still have the feelings but you must hide it. You must have an outlet somewhere as I do. This poetry and letter book is where I hide my emotions.  
  
It leaves me to wonder if you maybe, perhaps have something similar.  
  
If not then you truly are dead inside aren't you?  
  
I love you father, I do. I love you more than I can say and I have never shown it. I respect you and I wish I could tell you rather than just writing it down in a letter. I love you I love you.  
  
Even on paper the words look foreign to me.  
  
I can't recall ever saying them.  
  
I know you shall never read this letter and it makes me wonder why I am writing it, seems to me to be a waste of time. Don't you agree? But you cant, as you will never read it.  
  
Good Bye dad  
  
Your son  
  
Draco Alexander Malfoy.  
  
Dragon - king of bad faith"  
  
Harry re read the letter and the pain he could feel Draco felt at the time of writing it. He looked again at Draco who was watching him now, eyes open.  
  
"What did you read?" He asked blearily of his lover.  
  
"A letter to your father."  
  
Draco sat up in bed and looked at the letter in question and then gazed out the window.  
  
Draco, Harry knew, wasn't one for talking with no reason. He was a wonderful listener and when he did talk, it was always worth hearing. Now was one of these moments that he had to talk and Harry had to listen.  
  
"I contemplated killing myself the same night I wrote that. Leaving it by my side however I didn't. As you know I'm still alive and now..." he looked at Harry "...thanks to you I'm mentally sound." He stood and went to the window, wearing black silk pj's and looked out of the window.  
  
"Harry." he smiled slightly as he said Harry's name as though it was the best thing he had ever done. "The first time I called you Harry with no malice was that night on the astronomy tower."  
  
Harry nodded "Yeah, I remember thinking about that."  
  
Draco crossed the room back to Harry and cupped his face in his hand. "I love you… and saying those words to you, they don't sound foreign to me. No, they belong there."  
  
Harry smiled, truly a smile that lit his face and he kissed his lover

"I love you too Draco."

Draco sat beside Harry and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and placed the book on the bedside table. They sat in a companionable silence until it was broken by an owl at the window.

Harry frowned, he didn't recognise the owl but he saw the look on Draco's face, he did recognise it.

Draco swallowed hard and opened the window the owl hopped in with a screech and dropped a letter on the desk and flew out the window. Draco walked over to the letter and looked at it.

He recognised the writing…

He picked up the letter and the Dark Mark on his arm burned and he winced. Harry looked at him worried, Draco was always good at hiding physical pain and when he showed any outward sign of it, it was cause to be concerned. 

"Drake?"

Draco opened the letter and the pain became more intense.

"Draco, 

Your father has given me some interesting information, that you are seeing Harry Potter. I am baffled as to why you would want to do this. We brought you up better than that.

I think you should reconsider your choice in partner Draco, for my sake and your father's sanity.

I await your reply.

Narcissa Malfoy."

Draco scrunched the letter into a ball and set fire to it using incendio and disposed of it in the trash.

"Who the hell does she think she is to tell me who and who I cant see!?" Draco was livid at his mother's gall. Harry walked over to him "What is it?"

"My mother…Honestly…" 

Sighing Draco shook himself mentally and looked at Harry. "I'm going for a shower, you may as well go too, you have your Quidditch training today."

Harry sighed and kissed Draco "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Draco watched Harry leave and he sighed, he had some Potions homework needing done. Some essay he had to finish about uses of the herb "Loumonite". He hated potions essays however he sighed and went for a shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sat in the library about to tear his hair out over the Runes homework the Professor had assigned. Technically it wasn't due until Wednesday but he wanted to get that out of the way. He had finished the potions essay in about twenty minutes and so he had been fussing over the runes homework.

He had his head in the centre of the book now and he counted slowly to ten and back again. He sighed exasperated at the book, he loathed doing translations of English runes, he had been taught about the French, for his father had an extensive collection of French rune books on the Dark Arts so he was good at the French.

But English runes, their meanings varied from region to region and this was the source of his antagonism.

He had just finished deciphering a passage when he realised he had used the wrong symbols to do so. So now he had to start again.

Runes was a very time consuming subject.

"What's wrong Draco having trouble?"

Draco looked up into the amused brown eyes of Hermione Granger. "Just a bit…" He muttered. He noticed the frazzled appearance Hermione was in and took in the large tome of an Arithmancy book she had in her arms.

"Hermione… I have a proposition"

She raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"I see from the book you are holding you are having trouble with the Arithmancy work? Now I know you don't like accepting help from anyone I'm the same but I know I am going to do damage to some sort of furniture or even an unsuspecting pupil if I do not complete this Runes work."

Hermione nodded "Arithmancy is evil"

Draco smiled "Deal?"

Hermione nodded and sat beside Draco to help him sort out the mess of his Ancient Rune's homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No Hermione, its not a seven, its meant to be an eight."

Hermione furrowed her brow and sighed. "Why an eight?"

"Because it is concerning the colour of the eyes not the hair, so it's an eight, now had it been the person's hair it would be a seven."

Hermione nodded "I think I muddle myself with the fact there are different numbers for different reasons…weird"

Draco nodded and sat back in the sofa of the Prefect Room, for after they had finished his work they went back there, as Hermione preferred working in the Prefect Common Room. They finished the calculations and Harry stood in the doorway watching them for a few minutes. 

He walked in further freshly showered after the quidditch practice and sat in the sofa across from Hermione and Draco.

Draco looked up from the parchment he and Hermione were poring over. "Harry!" Draco smiled lightly and stood and went across to Harry and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"How was practice?"

Harry nodded "Good, it was good. Herm, you better go to the hospital wing, Ron broke his arm, he told me to come back here and fetch you."

Hermione nodded and closed the arithmancy book and she walked out of the room. Draco looked on the desk and saw Hermione had left her homework sitting. He picked it up and rolled it and placed it in her bag that was sitting beside the table.

Harry smiled at him 

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Thanks."

Draco furrowed his brow "Whatever for?"

"Being civil to Hermione… in fact, more than that you're really trying to make your peace with her aren't you?"

Draco looked down at his own lap causing his hair to fall forward slightly. He sighed.

"The thing is Harry, I was always told muggles and muggleborns were wrong, they were scum. Always, all through my life I had been told this. I…I never had any reason to doubt this. 

Until her…

She fucked up my bigoted view and my father's bigoted view seriously. I mean, here is a muggle born witch capable of better grades than the whole damn school put together. So, because she clashed with my theory I hated her more. 

Now I know I'm wrong in this, but I cant just drop all the hatred and all the poison, just like she cant. She still hates me, I know that but we want to try and eventually be friends. For your sake Harry. Eventually I want to put it behind me for I know I have no way of living that life anymore, unless I handed you over to Lord Voldemort…which I would rather die than do.

"I asked my father once why purebloods were better than muggles and muggleborns. He said, 'For we have more power as our bloodlines go back so long, so many generations. We are superior.'"

Harry looked at Draco "And what do you think?"

Draco looked at Harry "It's a load of bollocks to be perfectly honest. I mean, if that was the case, Purebloods are indeed way more capable and able, why the hell does everyone run from and bow to Voldemort? He has muggle blood in his veins. Then, you as well Harry, why is he so afraid of you, there must be a reason, and your mother was a muggleborn. Then Neville Longbottom, one of the most prominent pureblood families in the Wizarding world and what? He can barley do the simplest charms.

Then Hermione, if my fathers theory is anything to go by she should be intelligent yes but hopeless at the practical side. But she isn't, she has trouble with Arithmancy. Everything else she is top in, and, for a subject she is having trouble with, she still beats all the people in the classes."

Draco looked upset and Harry moved towards him and lifted his head. "Draco…" he whispered. "…Why are you upset?"

Draco looked into Harry's burning emerald orbs and he sighed "I feel betrayed, my father and mother have controlled me all my life with their lies. I have been lied to my whole life…" Draco closed his eyes, he felt lost. Harry pulled him into an embrace and ran his hand down the side of Draco's face in a comforting manner.

"Yes you have been lied to Draco… not any longer." Draco pulled back from Harry and looked at him as though seeing him in a new light. "I can't believe I almost let you go a few days ago… What the hell would I have done?" 

"You didn't though, did you?"

He smiled "No, no I did, you brought me back though."

Draco and Harry smiled at each other, this showing just how much they really did need each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Add the beetle eyes after the powdered hyppogryff talon and leave to simmer for five minutes and then stir three times anti clockwise every five minutes for half an hour. You may begin."

There was a curt knock at the door and Lucius Malfoy walked into the classroom and threw a disdainful glare at Draco and then a hate filled glare at Harry, who, glared right back.

Lucius went to Snape and whispered in his ear and Snape called

"Draco Malfoy, you are excused."

'fuck' Draco swore under his breath and Harry looked on worriedly. 

Draco left the classroom and Harry saw Snape look extremely worried for Draco but he had no choice but to teach his class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Our Dark Lord wishes to have 'words' with you."

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Well Draco? Are you not prepared to face the consequences of your actions?" Draco didn't move, nor did he say anything, he was afraid of his father, of course he was, even though Lucius would never physically harm Draco he knew ways of scaring him, and threatening him other than pain.

Now yes he was afraid of his father and what he could do.

The Slytherin in him told him to go with and grovel at Lord Voldemort's feet and beg not to be killed. 

But there was another voice deep inside him telling him to pull his wand on his father. He knew that's what Harry would do. He knew that's what he wanted to do, however he was scared.

"Well?" Demanded Lucius.

Draco looked straight at Lucius "Over my dead body will I go."

Lucius looked shocked. His mouth hung open, his blue/grey eyes had a fire behind them.

"What did you say?" He asked in a venomous whisper.

"You heard me father. I shall not go I refuse to be led to my death."

"He wouldn't kill you all you have to do is get him Potter."

Draco looked sadly at his father. "Father…dad… I can't."

Lucius' face softened slightly, Draco, since the age of eight, had called him 'father', very formal and proper. He hadn't called him dad since he was a young child.

"I can't, as I love him… I know that's difficult for you to hear, but it is true."

Lucius looked on his son for his feeling, he could see he was scared, he could see he felt sick at the confrontation and yet here he was, facing up to the man that had scared him all these years. Standing up to the man that Draco respected above all others.

Maybe the Gryffindor had done his son some good after all?

Draco and Lucius stood for a few moments more and Lucius looked at him.

"Come with me…"

He said this very quietly and Draco almost missed it, but he followed his father towards Hogsmeade…

**TBC: ** Look out for more please R&R more reviews I receive mean I update quicker.

**Thank You's**

**Christina**: That's a good word and I have already incorporated it into my own very strange vocabulary :-D *takes Oliver and Mallowmars* I'm happy!

**Dragonbrat**: Thank you for the review, and yeah love does that to people don't it :-) 

**Queen Li**: The ludicrous numbers of WIP's I have is your fault!

**Serenitas**: Thank you again for the review, glad you liked the interaction between Ron and Harry. And Lucius is interesting isn't he? *grin*

**Myk**: Thanks again for the comments on the interactions, that's the reason this takes so long to update, there's a lot of dialogue. IDK poetry, people liked it and as I have said it's the 'thing' with this story.

**Mistal**: Abyss Water Fairy:  Thank you for the review this is the quickest I could update.

**AlyBaby**: Thank You again for the review

**Rowenna**: Okay Okay point taken I'll send it sheesh. You exaggerate with the liking of these poems, they are okay…ish… lol

**Fozzy**: I appreciate you reading this since you are iffy with Slash and you said its interesting so that's a start I suppose. Thank you for the rating way too high but the sentiment is not lost on me.


	6. Family Matters

**Title:** Family Matters

**Sequel to Something Worth Hearing**

**Author: **Dragonsbane

**Summary: **Lucius Malfoy a chat with a Weasley and another poem.

**A/N: **Sorry this one took so long to upload, Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload any documents at all. Silly. So im sorry for the delay and here it is.

**Thank You's at end**

Three hours since Lucius had arrived for Draco in potions had passed and no one had any idea where the two men were. 

Harry was worried, he was more than worried; he felt physically ill. 

Hermione, despite herself was worried about the Slytherin and Ron was only worried for Draco as he knew how much Harry felt for him. Draco being hurt would mean Harry being hurt.

That wouldn't do

However,

They need not have worried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius had taken Draco to the Three Broomsticks and they sat in a secluded corner of the bar. Draco was slightly confused but followed his father and they sat quietly for a few minutes both drinking their drink wondering exactly where to start.

Lucius sat back in his chair and studied his son. He was every bit the Malfoy, tall, blonde, lean and blue/silver eyes. Lucius frowned.

"How long?"

It was a simple question, but difficult to answer as there was so many things Draco had to answer to that particular question.

"How long what father?" He asked not looking at Lucius.

"You and Potter… how long?"

"Over seven months."

"So that's where you were in the summer…"

Draco watched his father to see what he was thinking. "I wont pretend I'm happy with this Draco, I'm extremely displeased. Your choice of partner leaves a lot to be desired. However… you are our only son…"

Lucius' thoughts drifted to Narcissa and her barren womb "…and the only son we shall ever have. Family matters more than… a job. Narcissa wont ever tolerate him, you know that…"

"And you?"

Lucius looked Draco straight in the eye. "I want to know how this arrangement came about. Then we shall see."

Draco looked at his father "I…I need some time, to gather my thoughts. If…If you come here during Christmas, tell Voldemort that my relationship with Harry is a ploy if you want. But if you come here in the Christmas holidays I'll tell you everything."

"Everything Draco or I will tell Voldemort exactly what's going on"

Draco nodded "Everything dad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The Dragon of Bad Faith 

A Dragon is a creature

Fire is its name

It kills and swamps and decimates

Like a lion

Earns its name

Dragons and fire together

Are much like wolf and moon

One is always with the other

But not always this is its tune

A Dragon I have come to know

The Dragon of Bad Faith

He is not as some would say

A fire

He is a lake"

Hermione looked over the piece of parchment

"Its hardly transfiguraton notes Harry."

"I was distracted, where did Lucius take him?"

Hermione frowned "I don't know Harry." Harry sighed and added one more verse to the end of the poem

"He is the water, to my fire

My boat upon the sea

I am forever grateful

He swears to stay by me"

Harry sat quietly and looked around the library. Ron was away with Dean and Seamus on detention. They had got one for not handing in their homework again in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Remus had already cut them some slack and unlucky for them it was the full moon today and Snape had the class.

Hermione sighed as she saw Harry's mind was most certainly not on studying. Draco had been gone all day and she had to admit she was worried. She was also worried about Harry. He seemed very agitated, she had heard about his meeting with the elder Malfoy in Hogsmeade so naturally he was worried.

It was raining heavily outside and she sighed and closed her transfiguration notes and copied them and handed them to Harry. Ordinarily she wouldn't do this but today was exceptional circumstances. Harry looked at the notes and then at Hermione questioningly. 

"If I don't give you them you wont copy them and these ones are important. Just, don't tell Ron, he'd go in a mood with me as I never let him just plain copy."

Harry smiled "Thanks Mione"

She gave Harry a hug and whispered "I'm sure he's fine Harry, try not to worry. Come on, back to the dorm you need to relax."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione sat in the prefect common room reading the notes on Arithmancy that Draco had given her. Harry had gone to bed early to try sleep off the anxiety he was feeling about Draco. 

The clock struck 10:05 and the portrait opened.

Draco walked in, soaked and tired looking.

Hermione looked at him "Draco… what happened?" she asked in a worried tone "Harry's been worried sick all day."

Draco took his cloak off and hung it up on the pegs next to the portrait hole.

"My father wanted some answers…that's all. Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs in bed, I told him to get some sleep."

Draco nodded "His room or my room, where did he go?"

"Your room."

Draco nodded and went upstairs to his room after bidding Hermione a goodnight. He opened his room door and looked in. Harry was in bed, the drapes around the bed were still open and he had the covers bunched up round himself, Draco also noticed Harry was sleeping on his side of the bed, not his usual side.

Draco moved over to the bed "Lover, wakey wakey"

Harry awoke and looked into the smoky grey eyes of Draco. "Drake… where were you… I was worried."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "My father wanted to know about us, wanted me to go with him to Voldemort. I said no."

Harry frowned "And he left just like that?"

"Not exactly… he wants to meet me in the Christmas holidays next week, I have to tell him everything. About us, how we got together… why we are still together."

Harry nodded "And if you don't?"

"He'll tell Voldemort the exact nature of our relationship, endangering my life. He seemed pretty calm about it actually considering."

Harry nodded and saw the pain light Draco's face for a moment and then disappear again. He was the master at hiding his emotions and Harry was now able to see past them.

He moved over to his own side of the bed and Draco got ready for bed and joined him. "You were sleeping on my side. Why?"

"It smelled more like you than this side" Was Harry's quiet and sincere reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silence…

The tick of a clock, crackle of pinesap on the fire, the howl of the winter wind outside. But…

Silence…

Tuesday night in the Prefect common room. Hermione was at a study club with some third years, she had started it up last year. Harry was with Professor Remus Lupin who was tutoring him on DADA again. The Ravenclaw Prefects stayed in the Ravenclaw common room as tonight was their quiz night. The Hufflepuffs were also at the study group.

The only person that should have been in the common room that night was Draco, for even Blaise had gone off somewhere.

But he sat not alone…

Across from him on one of the other sofa's, separated only by a coffee table was Ronald Weasley. Harry's best friend, Draco's worst enemy. The tension was tangible.

They both stared each other down, each assessing the other, Ron refused to just accept Malfoy into his life right away. That would be stupid. Draco was absolutely adamant that the blood feud between him and Ron was permanent.

Yet here they were.

10 minutes had gone by and they had managed not to curse, hex or insult each other. They hadn't meant for the meeting to happen, Ron came to the common room looking for Hermione, forgetting the fact she had a study group. Draco had opened the portrait, explained where she was and Ron had moved off. However Draco called him back.

"He needs us to try get along… or at least say we tried… no one is here."

And that was the beginning of the 10 most uncomfortable minutes of Ron's life. Not including any times he had been in mortal peril of course.

Draco had his arms crossed across his chest, Ron was sitting straight in his chair, arms sitting on his lap. The clock ticked past another minute. The atmosphere was reaching breaking point.

"I don't like you, in fact I cant stand you or your family Malfoy." Ron said angrily.

Draco nodded "Good, as the feeling is more than mutual."

Ron glared "Cant possibly be."

Draco raised his eyebrow sardonically "Of course not."

"Trust me I fucking hate you"

"Very common of you, resort to foul language."

Ron stood and hissed "That's what it is, you always have thought you are better than me. You even said that to Harry in first year."

Draco nodded "I believe I am better than you though, that's the thing, I am better than you."

"And Hermione? Is she just a common mudblood? Now that there is your own foul language!"

Draco took a moment to form an answer.

"She is a half blood but she's caused me to see some things aren't always as they appear to be."

Ron shook his head "Your fucked up… seriously, just like Lucius."

Draco stared at the Weasley, real danger in his eyes. He was close to cursing the Weasley but knew he couldn't, or risk loosing Harry. He said calmly.

"Lets get one thing absolutely clear Weasley. I am not my father. I am nothing like him."

Ron smiled slightly "Yes you are, you're an evil bastard, just like him."

Draco's eyes blazed and Ron was startled at the reaction this had caused. "You think I am evil? No, im not. I'm just a pain in your arse is all I am. I am cursed with the name Malfoy. My father has shown me many things, murder, torture and yes, even rape. I have seen things that you could never comprehend!"

Ron shook his head "And why the hell are you with Harry then? If im too thick to comprehend, why him?"

"Because he has been there and he has seen it. He and I have seen more than our fair share." Draco looked down "he has seen things that even I cannot comprehend but I can begin to understand some of it, and help him through it. You and I don't have to get along. We only need to co-exist. For his sake."

Ron crossed his arms across his chest. "How can I trust you, I know you love and care for Harry, but, how can I trust you with me and with Hermione?"

Draco looked at him "Because if I harmed you or Hermione that would harm Harry. That's a thing I would never do."

Ron sighed heavily "Mione seems to see something in you. So does Harry…" He frowned "There's too much between us to ever wipe clean."

Draco nodded "Personally I think it would take years for us to ever get on properly. In time we may, then again we may not. At this moment all I ask is you don't interfere with me and Harry."

Ron sighed again "He needs you… I know that… but…"

"But what?"

"We could be there for him too, why you?"

Draco saw now what the real problem Ron was having with this relationship. It wasn't the fact it was a man, it wasn't the fact that it was even Malfoy. It was the fact that he went to Draco first and not to Hermione and Ron. Now he understood.

Ron felt left out of his friend's life.

Draco sat down and Ron followed suit.

"He informed me he told you about the astronomy tower."

Ron nodded and frowned

  
"He opened up to me because I know what he went through. He saw you and Hermione were there for each other to pull each other through when the darkness comes. He had no one. He is stronger than I am, braver more admirable than I could ever be and I'm glad for that as that means he can protect me. However when Harry faces this coming battle he needs someone who loves him to pick him up when he falls. And to catch him when his connection to Voldemort is severed. That will almost kill him… it's a powerful bond, magical and blood. Its why he has the visions every night still."

Ron looked thoughtful. Pondered the information, and digested it. He looked at Draco.

"Malfoy, that's the most sense I have ever heard you speak… I think I get it now…"

He looked at Draco "Malfoy… I don't like you, I hate you… but I can put up with you I think."

Draco smiled and Ron realised this was the first genuine smile he had seen the Slytherin use "Pleasure doing business with you Weasley." They shook hands and Ron went back to his dorm room and Draco sighed.

He had a tentative friendship with Hermione, a truce with Ron, every Slytherin still respected him.

All he had to do now was make his father see his way of thinking.

This was the largest task of all…

Firstly im sure you have all noticed that not all reviews are showing on the site. So I apologise if I miss you out, if I do please don't take offence the site is being strange.

**Dragonsbane**

**Queen Li:** A) it is your fault you opend the flood gate B) The story was My Journal my soul my escape C) Thank you for the review and HUG!

**Sparkler:** Thank you and this is literally as fast as I could update, I have tried for three fricken days!

**Mystal: Abyss water fairy:** Why do we leave it at the best place? He he he he, makes you come back enthusiastically for more and it means I can cackle evilly in the background! Listen MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA see? I aint stopped it in too bad a place this time though so *shrugs*

**Serenitas:** Me? Lead Draco into a trap? HA! Naaaaahhhh…..not yet anyway *snigger* and now you are paranoid :-D aren't I evil?

**AlyBaby:** Thank you, glad you picked up on the kind of relationship they have. I know what you mean as I was considering taking that route but I think that Lucius does truly only want whats best for Draco so I took this route instead. Glad you picked up on it I was actually dancing! :-D

**Xirleb70:** **SIGH** silly ff.net isn't showing many reviews, im looking through all my old emails *thanks god she doesn't delete any* I keep em all! Just in case! Thank you for your kind words and I hope you liked the newest chapter.

**Fate**: Yes I did and had Rowenna been awake and sent the betaed chapter that little mistake wouldn't have been there,, she said she sent it but I didn't get it. And I'll post until it comes to a natural conclusion as theres still a lot I can deal with on this fic (and I didn't have a plot I was asked by many people to continue it)

Thanks everyone and that's all the reviews I could find so if I missed anyone yell at me

OH **Fozzy: ** In anticipation of your review thanks!


	7. The Largest Task of All Part 1

**Title:** The Largest Task of All.

**Rating**: PG-13

Sequel to Family Matters 

**Summary: **A letter a meeting and an interesting chat

**A/N: **This was written as 1 chapter but well… it ended up being HUGE so I split it in 2. The trademark poem is in the 2nd part. ****

"Dear Draco, 

I shall be at Hogwarts two days before Christmas. Be ready for me coming. 

Lucius Malfoy"

Draco sat and re-read the note at Breakfast the next morning after having spoken to Ron. Neither Ron nor himself had yet told Harry of their truce and Draco had no intention of telling him just yet. 

Draco had now been thinking hard about how he was going to talk to his father and thinking about his father's reaction. 

He was also thinking about his own standing up to Lucius and he was quietly proud of himself. He would never have done this before the summer… even a few months ago he knew he wouldn't have.

Harry was rubbing off on him he knew this and he hoped a little of himself was rubbing off on Harry. 

Draco stood and walked towards his first class which was Defence against the Dark Arts. He walked with Blaise who had become a good friend of his over the past two years as Prefects. Draco and Blaise had a lot in common, she knew he was gay for quite some time her only qualm was it was a Gryffindor and Harry of all people he was seeing.

She had no intention of joining Voldemort, she was sorry that Draco had the mark burned onto his arm and had helped research how to take it off, there was no way they could see and this had upset Draco greatly and she knew it to be a main cause of his deep depression.

She had however came up with a good glamour spell that hid it and he was he said 'eternally grateful' to her.

The Slytherins had their Defence against the Dark arts Class with the Ravenclaw's as there weren't many Ravenclaw sixth years left. A lot of them had been killed the previous summer as many of the Ravenclaw sixth years had been muggleborn and had been killed when Voldemort started targeting muggle families with magical children.

Draco sat in his usual seat, his father's letter weighing heavily on his mind. Blaise looked at Draco carefully.

"Are you alright Draco?"

He nodded "Yes I'm fine."

She raised her eyebrow and was about to probe further but was cut short when their professor entered the classroom. Remus Lupin entered the class looking tired and gaunt. Today was the first day after his change and he always looked rough on these days. 

"Today class we are going to concentrate on dispersing spells. It is a spell that takes off concealing spells. Can anyone tell me of any such spell?"

Terry Boot raised his hand and answered "Invisibility spells"

"Yes Terry, any others?"

Blaise raised her hand "Glamour spells."

Draco's eyes turned sharply towards Blaise. Only the Slytherins Harry, Hermione and Ron knew Draco had a Dark Mark.

Remus continued "Yes Blaise, that's the one I was after. We will cast and then un-cast simple glamour spells. Please pair yourselves up"

Blaise whispered to Draco "What the fuck are you gonna do? You cant exactly wear your cloak its too warm…"

Draco was wearing short sleeved Robes… "I know…I'll just have to refuse to do it wont I?"

Remus demonstrated both spells and then went round each pair and asked them to demonstrate both spells. He got to Blaise and Draco. "Well lets see."

"Sir, I am not comfortable having these spells placed on me." Said Draco quickly. Remus sighed.

"Do the spells Mr Malfoy."

"No"

"Why not?"

Draco shook his head "I'd rather not say."

Blaise stood watching the exchange. "Tell me why."

"I cant…"

"Then see me after class."

Draco swore under his breath, this sounded like a detention and he didn't like getting detentions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Mr Malfoy why you didn't want the glamour placed on you?"

Draco scowled "It wasn't the glamour I had a problem with."

Remus frowned. The spell that took it off was a filter for any glamour spells on the person, so that meant… that he already had a glamour on him.

Remus stared at the youth.

"You already have a glamour on you… why?"

Draco stepped back a few paces but Remus followed "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Said Draco all too quickly

Remus looked at him and sniffed the air around him, there was something he was definetly hiding. He rose his wand and pointed at Draco. "Mr Malfoy. Either you let me do this or I bind you and then do it."

Draco stood and Remus cast the spell "Reveleleo" 

A warm wind passed over Draco and he closed his eyes. He was screwed.

"A Dark Mark." Said Remus quietly. Draco inhaled deeply and he opend his eyes and instead of anger and resignation he saw Remus regarding him with curiosity and wonder.

"Close the door Mr Malfoy and lock it. You and I need to have a chat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry stood waiting for Draco, he had just come out of Transfiguration and was waiting at Hagrids Hut for him. They had Care of Magical Creatures next and he was late out. He could see most of the other Slytherins on their way down and yet Draco had still not appeared.

Millicent Bulstrode made her way towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. She looked at Harry.

"Potter, Professor Lupin kept Draco behind after class as he refused to have a revealing spell cast on him. My guess is Lupin is gonna cast it on him when he's alone. We all know what he keeps hidden so I suggest you get there quickly, Lupin trusts you."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who nodded for him to go and he ran towards the school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well Mr Malfoy?"

Draco sat in Remus' office twiddling his thumbs.

"Snape knows. He was there…"

"I see…" said Remus quietly. He wondered why Severus hadnt told the headmaster. "Why hasn't he informed Albus?"

"I asked him not to. I know Dumbledore can be tolerant, but I have never given him any reason to be tolerant of me, I infact would have given him great cause for concern… considering how I had treated Harry all these years"

"To tell you the truth Mr Malfoy I didn't think you would be one to tolerate having a 'master'. You always strike me as far too proud for that."

Draco looked up "I didn't go willingly you can ask Harry on that one…"

"A vision?"

"Yes… If you didn't think I would have a Dark Mark then why were you so intent on taking the glamour off me?"

Remus looked at him "I thought Lucius might have hurt you."

Draco couldn't help the surprise that crossed his features. "You were worried about me?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy I was worried about you… I know that must sound strange to you but I do worry when a student like yourself, who usually doesn't mind doing things like this plays up. Was the only logical explanation I could see."

Draco nodded. "Professor Lupin, while my father may do many things, he has never harmed me."

"Not even after you're abrupt 'coming out' as it were?" Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and replied "He's been strange… I didn't expect the reaction he gave me."

Remus nodded. "Well, Mr Malfoy, you do know of course I'll have to take this information to Professor Dumbledore?"

Draco looked up at him and sighed "I know…"

At that point the door burst open and Harry stood. "Professor, sir…" He looked at Draco and saw the glamour had been removed and the Dark mark stood on his arm. He was about to launch into the reason Draco had the mark when Lupin raised his hand. "Its quite alright Harry. Mr Malfoy and I have had a rather interesting chat havent we?" Draco nodded "Well Mr Malfoy, you are already late for Care of Magical creatures, you should go and send my apologies to Hagrid."

"I will sir."

Lupin watched as Draco moved towards Harry and put an arm round him and Harry smiled. He watched the two move off and was reminded strangley of James and Lily when they were young and in love.

They looked so happy to be in each others presence. It was simply breathtaking to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr Malfoy, 

Please could you come to my office tonight after dinner. Password is Sour Plum.

Albus Dumbledore."

Harry read the note and Draco remarked "He always has the strangest passwords."

Harry smiled "Dumbledore has rather a sweet tooth. Ever noticed that if he is ever late for a meal he only picks at the main course and then eats far too much pudding?… He always offers me sherbit Lemons."

Draco smiled and then got up from his chair. "Im finished dinner, im going to go now." He kissed Harry on the mouth and Harry smiled warmly. 

Draco made his way to Dumbledore's office and he gave the password and made his way up the stairs.

He knocked on the door and Dumbledore called "Come in."

Draco opend the door and went into the room. He had only ever been in this room to be greeted by the headmaster upon getting his Prefect Duties. And to be told in the same office of the death of his grandmother.

Lucius Malfoy had been hit hard by his mothers death but had never spoken to Draco about Draco's grandfather but he knew his father and grandfather didn't always see eye to eye.

Dumbledore motioned for Draco to sit in a chair before him and he peered over his halfmoon specticles at the boy and Draco felt rather like a child in this man's presence.

"Well Mr Malfoy… I knew someone in the school had been initiated into Voldemorts ranks. Severus told me someone had been but that he had been sworn to secrecy and the person in question was not a threat."

Draco didn't say a word, merely let the headmaster continue.

"I, however, unlike Remus Lupin, am not surprised that it is you."

Draco looked down and Dumbledore frowned. 

"At first I was worried, I see that you have captured the heart of Harry Potter. I must admit that I thought it a way for you to hand him over to Voldemort, but I have been watching you together and I see that no, indeed you do love him. I have a feeling that there is even more depth to the feeling than even you two realise."

Draco looked up and Dumbledore was looking at him with the same calm expression he had when he came in.

"Im sorry sir… If I dissapointed you.."

Dumbledore shook his head and stood and came round to Draco's side. "Draco, may I see your dark mark?"

Draco closed his eyes and nodded and lifted the sleve of his arm. Dumbledore intoned the spell and lifted Draco's arm gently inspecting the mark.

The mark looked slightly distorted and he frowned remembering the terrible scene Harry had shown him through use of a pensieve, the Death Eather initiate that so clearly did not want to be initiated.

"You were the person that was forced Voldemorts mark upon you?"

Draco looked at Dumbledore "Yes."

"Lucius Malfoy has sent a letter to me asking if he can come here for a day or two next week to speak with you… Are you aware of this?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me the purpose of this meeting?"

Draco sighed "He wants to know why… me and Harry"

Dumbledore nodded "Draco… Your father may seem cold… but I shall give you this piece of advice. A father who cannot accept his son's choices in life, has no right to call himself a father."

Draco frowned but the tone of this statement made it clear that this was the end of the meeting.

TBC

Thank You To

**Dragonbrat: ***blush* hardly go read Dracavia or Frances then you shall know greatness!

**Mistal Abyss Water Fairy: **LOL oh well when you look at it like that

**Christina: ***blush* thanks

**Queen Li: ** 1) Thank you 2) It is entirley your fault 3) Yes you do rule all, except strongbadia. 4) YES YOU CALLED ME FONE BUDDY! 5) I so don't rule

**Phoebe: ****blushes** yes I wrote all the poetry myself, ITS NOT THAT GOOD how many times do I have to say it!? LOL

**Malfoy Snogger: **Sorry I took so long to update, this was a bit of a trial to get ff,net and my PC to behave long enough in tandem. So here ya go

**Lil HP fan: **Thanks!

**Megs: ****BLUSHES** Erm…well… umm… **blush** can I get back to you?

**Crazy Bitch:** Good god…thank you… **redder than she thought possible** thanks a bunch…

Well

That's all and I'll update in about 3 – 4 days depending on time

Caio

Dragonsbane


	8. The Largest Task of All Part 2

**Title:** The Largest Task of All. (Part 2)

**Rating**: PG-13

Sequel to Family Matters 

**Summary: **A poem and that all important meeting of Malfoy Jnr and Snr

**A/N:** next chapter as soon as I can humanly manage (without re-reading book 5 constantly…pah! LMAO)

The day of the meeting with Lucius dawned clear to find Draco sitting very much alone on top of the astronomy tower writing and drawing trying to syphon off the feelings of aprehension that hung over Hogwarts and himself.

Very few people had stayed behind over the holidays. Harry had of course, so had Ron and Hermione. The rest of the prefects had gone home and so he sat on the top of the astronomy tower alone.

Harry walked onto the roof and placed a cloak over Draco's back. He caught the title of the piece he was working on. "The Largest task of all." He read aloud. Draco finished the poem and sighed at it. He then crumpled it up and sat it beside him.

"It was terrible"

"Draco…You're going to be fine."

"Im going to loose him…" he closed his eyes. Yes he fought with his father, what teen didn't? Yes, he had dissagreements about muggles and the best way to deal with them.

But generally speaking Draco and Lucius got on fine, Draco respected his father a great deal and was sick with the thought of going through the rest of  his life without him.

"Draco?"

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. "I'm sorry Harry… This is something I need to do alone." He said this rather angrily and Harry steped back. "Im sorry I'm just… Draco I don't know what to do. I've been pussy footing round you for the past few days. I don't know what to do."

"You just don't get it Harry! I know I love you, but, its my father! My family… I don't know if I'd be able to cope if he completely disowend me."

Harry sighed and walked towards the exit of the astronomy tower.

"I got on fine without either of my parents or any real family to speak of and im alive. I got by. So will you."

With that Harry walked downstairs and Draco cursed his own stupidity.

Harry couldn't understand, he had no reference.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat in his prefect dorm a plan forming ever so carefully in his mind. He didn't know about the unconditional love of a parent, the closest thing he had to it was Sirius. The meeting with Draco being a perfect example of his acceptance.

Harry knew Draco felt like this, and how upset he was about the prospect of loosing Lucius. 

What he thought however was that he highly doubted that Lucius knew just how much Draco needed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr Malfoy, 

I thought that you should see this, Draco wrote this about you.

H. Potter

"**The Largest Task of All**

Do not judge me on who resides in my heart

Do not mock me when my heart gets broken

All I need is for you to stay here

By my side

As my father

Do not force me down the road you want me to take

Do not pain me or find destruction in my wake

Do not live your life through me

But take joy in my joy

Take love from my love

Do not leave me in an island of lonely thoughts

Do not leave me, don't make me think that you've forgot

Your son

Today to you may seem like trivia

On a day so cold and fair

Today for you may be like any other

But this I need to make clear

This task you have lay down for me 

Shouldn't make me fall

But to lay my soul out

Cold and bare

Is the Largest Task of All."

Lucius re-read the letter and poem and it struk him that he had the realationship with his own son that he had never had the fortune to have with his own father. Harry, for one reason or another, thought Lucius should see this.

Lucius was grateful the boy had sent this. It gave him a better understanding of where Draco was coming from.

Lucius was, at this moment sitting in the largley deserted Great Hall. Only Dumbledore was in eating a late breakfast. Draco came down and looked at him and smiled tentitavley " Father."

He sat across from his father who smiled "That was my seat when I was here. Your mother sat here where I am."

"That's Blaise's seat."

"Zabini?"

Draco nodded.

"I believe you promised me an explanation"

Draco nodded and Lucius pocketed the letter. "I thought I'd take you to where it started and explain what happened."

Draco took Lucius up the great climb of the astronomy tower and Lucius laughed inwardly at the thoughts of him and Narcissa up the tower.

Draco took him out onto the roof and the snow that had fallen the night before was undisturbed except near the lake where the Gryffindor trio were sitting building a large snowman.

Lucius looked at Draco "It started here?"

Draco steadied his nerves. "Yes…it started here." He was quiet and Lucius moved towards him frowning. "Draco?"

"I came up here… before the summer… I came up with a knife. I was going to kill myself."

Draco looked down at the ground watching Harry and Hermione shove fistfuls of snow down Ron's robes. Lucius was too stunned to speak and Draco looked at him to see his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Why?"

Draco looked away silently took the glamour of his arm turned and showed it to his father and Lucius closed his eyes. The poem Draco had written hitting home;

_"Do not force me down the road you want me to take_

Do not pain me or find destruction in my wake" 

"What stopped you?"

He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Harry."

Lucius didn't say anything just let Draco continue "Harry reciting a poem standing on that ledge over there. I thought he had it all… all the fame, friends, flying ability…everything. But as it turned out he didn't… he was as alone as I was. Surrounded by people he was still all alone..."

'Do not leave me in an island of lonely thoughts' 

"…I knew you did love me… I know that you always will but I didn't see it or feel it."

_'Do not leave me, don't make me think that you've forgot_

_Your son'_

"We dived head first into a physical relationship, both of us making the other feel alive… I don't know when I realised I loved him… probably when I tried to dump him. But…"

Draco turned round "I need him. I'm sorry if its not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth."

Lucius surveyed his son. 

"Do you know what I think?"

Draco steadied himself and shook his head "No sir."

"I think… I have some things to tell you."

Lucius sat down against the stone wall of one of the building and Draco sat beside him.

"I never told you about your grandfather and there was a reason for it. Tell me Draco, in your memory have I ever hit you?"

Draco thought back through the years and while Lucius had struck him once or twice to merely stop him doing something dangerous he could not recall a time when Lucius had beat him or hit him.

Draco shook his head.

"Now. To many people that may seem strange, I am the type of man that would maybe hit their child. But I know it does no good."

Draco looked at his father curiously "I had a sister, she was a great deal younger than I. Her name was Hope. Your grandmother named her. Now, strangely enough, you have never seen a 'malfoy woman'. Malfoys rarely have daughters. Its just one of those things. But I had a sister and she was a trademark Malfoy woman."

Draco had a vision of a tall thin woman, with blonde whispy hair and delicate features. Lucius went on.

"She had dark brown hair, her brown hair had blonde natural streaks and she had very rounded features, not angled like the men of our family. She was indeed beautiful. Deep dark eyes that would hold men in thrall. She was in the same year as Severus Snape, he loved her im sure. I think Sirius Black would remember her."

"What happened?" asked Draco

"Agustus Malfoy was simply put, a bastard. He believed in his fists rather than his tongue. He hit me a lot when I was at home, I revelled in the safety that Hogwarts gave. I still have scars to this day to what that man did to me. It was Hope's fifth year at Hogwarts, she and Severus Snape were named prefects and she came home at Christmas and I remember she fought back when Augustus attacked her for dropping some marks. He hit her hard across the head and killed her."

Lucius looked deeply pained by the memory. "He fobbed it off as an attack by a group of robbers that had been going about ancient manors at the time."

He looked at Draco "When Narcissa had you Draco…I was so happy but I was frightened too. I did not want to turn out like my father so I pushed you away. Lived only on my beliefs of Voldemort and the death of Muggles… I was so sure that's the way you thought too…I thought you were merely frightened. I pushed you away so thoroughly it seems I did not know that you thought it was madness…"

Lucius looked irritable at his son "And trust you to choose the most awkward person for me to get on with. Narcissa, can not accept your sexual preference… I myself have no problem with it. We cant help who we are…"

"What about muggles? Can they help who they are?"

Lucius was again left speechless. "you have me there…why don't we agree to disagree on that point? I have trouble it being Potter not the fact it's a man. I can cope with that. Voldemort is going to want answers. If I tell him it is a ploy he will want Potter delivered to him. If I tell him the truth he will forbid me to contact you."

"I know… do what you think will be best father."

Lucius stood up and looked down at the three Gryffindor's below who had now abandoned their snowman in favour of an all out war.

"Shouldn't you introduce me to your partner?"

Draco sighed relieved and walked down the stairs side by side with his father unaware that Harry had helped save the relationship he had with his father.

TBC

Thanks To

**Dragonbrat:** …..omg *meekly* she confirmed it… who you talking to? *looks round…* her? Him? Not me…

**Lil HP fan: **Hello, I NEVER abandon fics, never, I occasionally restart or I explain why I haven't continued. There's always good reasons. And im used to being yelled at for not updating so dun worry

**Christina:** Withdrawl? *blush* *takes mallowmars and munches them* :-D 

**Queen Li: **1) Thanksises 2) I'll get back to this 3) The tyre and The Cheat, that alone is worth ruling 4) *happy* yeah you will 5) I refer you to the fact that it was your fault, and as my 1st rule of religion, it *was* your fault. In my holy book it is known as "The day of the many fanfics" and you are the person that caused it. *grin*

**NayNymic:** You got ur answer and now I bet you *really* want more

**Mic**: here you go more! Thanks for your review.

**Crazy Bitch:** everytime I write that name I feel like im insulting you lol. But, anyhoo hope you liked the chapter (I love remus) and I hope you like the next chapter too.

**Loner Fox:** lol, thank you thank you. *smile* Nice review and love the name


	9. Together

**Title:** Together  

**Rating**: PG-13

Sequel to The Largest task of All 1 & 2 

**Summary: **When Harry met Lucius… (need I say more?)

**A/N:** Rowenna is on holiday but I sent her this to beta and will replace **crosses heart** and I am soooo sorry I took so long to update, there's a bigger A/N and explanation at the end. A thank you and enjoy.

Thank You's at end as per usual 

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the Prefect common room in front of the fire having just came in from their snowball fight. Ron had been suitably soaked and Harry was sitting watching the flames wondering how Draco's meeting with his father was going.

He hoped the elder Malfoy took something out of the poem that Harry sent him and didn't just scan it and discard it.

He hoped it did some good.

As he sat and watched the dancing flames the portrait hole opened and Draco came in, mask in place. He looked at Harry.

"My father would like a word with you Harry."

Harry got up as Ron and Hermione watched him, Ron stood and stopped Harry and said in an undertone. "Are you sure its not a trap Harry?"

"Oh, even I am not as presumptuous to try to do something in the walls of Hogwarts Mr Weasley."

Lucius stood at the portrait hole with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry nodded to Ron and he walked past him and he and Draco walked out of the portrait and closed it.

Lucius watched their body language. Even without showing any physical 'touchy feely' the signs were there. The way they looked at each other, the obvious want to embrace when they saw each other.

Draco looked at his father. "Father, this is Harry, my partner."

Lucius held out his right hand to Harry and held his cane in his left. Harry tentatively held his hand out and shook the elder Malfoy's hand firmly.

"We meet again Mr Potter…"

Harry nodded; this was his turn to get on with someone for Draco's own feelings. Draco knew that this meeting between  HHarryhhhhHarry and his father would be colossal compared to the small tiff's he had with Weasley and Hermione.

"Yes Lucius." 

Lucius cocked his eyebrow to the usage of his first name.

"Draco, I think we three need a more private place to chat don't you?"

Draco nodded and frowned trying to think of a place. Harry looked up "The study room I use in the Library"

"You have your own personal study room?" Lucius asked thinking he had an insight to the boy's idolisation.

"Yeah, people have tried to kill me so often that it was kind of a good idea, _sir_"

They walked in silence to the room in the library that Harry used on weeknights and closed and locked the door. They sat in three of the number of chairs around a round oak table, Harry and Draco sitting quite close together.

Lucius looked at his son. "Draco, may I speak to Harry alone for a while?"

Draco looked at Harry who nodded his acceptance. Draco took one look at his father and left the room relocking the door as he went.

Harry looked at the elder Malfoy and it stuck him how very alike Draco and Lucius were. Although, Lucius was broader shouldered, had the build of a chaser rather than a seeker like himself and Draco.

Lucius was watching Harry with great interest. He wanted to see the Gryffindor's reaction, confrontational or standoffish? He was quiet, probably just waiting for him to say something to reply to. 

"He saved your life."

Harry nodded "And I saved his"

"Does he get on with Weasley or the mud- Muggle born?"

"He does homework with Hermione and has stopped all open hostility with Ron."

Lucius crossed his arms and leant back slightly in his chair. "What are your intentions for my son?"

Harry looked at him as though he had asked a stupid question and then sat back in his chair

"Well first I thought world domination, that's always a good bet. Then I could you know, use all his money… well your money to hire assassins to kill of that prick Voldemort that's always giving me strife… How is he by the way I do hope he is well."

Lucius was again left speechless. Draco being braver than usual and thick sarcasm worthy of Draco's mouth from Harry.

They were definitely having positive impacts on the other's life.

Lucius sighed heavily and stood and said quietly "What I meant was are your plans long or short term?"

Harry answered "Long term"

Lucius turned round and looked at Harry. "I love my son, I want what's best for my son. I have faith in his decision about you. I am a death eater and by definition your enemy. You and I both know that and so there is no point in me trying to hide it. This means I cannot see my son very often, for I am going to have to tell Voldemort of his defection or he will expect to see you dead and on his doorstep by Draco's hand and that is more dangerous than a mere head hunt. He wont be far up on the list of people Voldemort wants dead."

"Yeah, the list I'm at the top of."

Lucius snorted, "You actually think you are at the top?" He gave a short dry laugh, "No, maybe second, perhaps third"

"Well, where am I then? Considering the amount he has tried to kill me I thought id be first."

Lucius sat down across from Harry again "You are of no threat to him, not yet. You aren't a good enough wizard or duellist yet…" Lucius paused and looked at Harry very seriously

"Although, I do commend your effort at the Lords Rebirthing. Your reflexes are good…Anyway, as I was saying the biggest threat is someone who already has the power and the know-how to kill him."

"Dumbledore" whispered Harry.

"Yes, the old man knows this of course. He wont be able to protect you and Draco, I feel I may have to go to him. You are safe in your relatives care but Draco is not."

They both sat in silence for a few moments longer and Harry sighed. Lucius looked at the boy who looked tired and weary. His eyes were bright and hid no emotion. 

"Thank you for sending the letter"

Harry looked at Lucius with a start "What?"

"The letter, the poem… I don't know if I would have been in the same frame of mind with him had I not seen it."

Lucius stood and looked at Harry "All I will say is, don't leave him. He is giving up everything for you… don't leave him."

Harry looked at the genuine plea in the elder Malfoy's eyes. "I cant… I need him far too much." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the meeting with Harry and Draco Lucius left the two boys not long after. They didn't hear word from him at all and Draco knew it meant he must have told Voldemort his intentions.

Draco knew this was the only real option as on Christmas eve there was an article in the Daily Prophet titled "The Boy Who Found Love" and had a small piece about himself and Harry that had got into the paper through a Ravenclaw Terry Boot's older brother, to make his name in the business.

Christmas morning dawned and Draco was asleep in Harry's room when he felt warm hands encircle him. "Morning Drake… Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Harry." He smiled, the morning had started well. They sat up and saw to their delight presents on the foot of their bed. As they sat up Hermione and Ron walked into their room, Hermione with her eyes covered by Ron.

"Ahh, its alright Mione. They are decent." Ron grinned.

Hermione and Ron both had a bag of their own presents and ones for Harry and Draco. They pushed Harry and Draco's presents further forwards and placed their own on the bed.

"Shall we begin?" Asked Ron.

They nodded and Harry opened his first present that was from Hermione. It was a small broach of a Lion inset with Emeralds for eyes and a Dragon with Sapphires for eyes. It was made of silver.

"Bloody hell Mione this must have cost a fortune!"

She smiled cheekily "no, you know the store in Diagon Alley 'Bankils Bric a Brack? I bought a small box and got home and opened it and that was inside. The owner had no idea it was there, and I took it to a jewellers, its not silver its Mithril." Harry looked speechless "I thought it was perfect for you… And I got it before I found out about you two so" she shrugged "When I found out I thought it must have been fate or something."

Harry looked stunned but put the pendant on.

Draco picked up a present that said "To Draco, from your study buddy Hermione." Draco looked at her and she smiled lightly. He opened the present to reveal a small golden chain with a silver snake that he could feel had a charm placed on it.

"What charm is this?"

Hermione smiled "it's a charm I made myself, it means you can feel Harry's emotions, I put the same charm on the one I made Harry, if you hold it and concentrate on him you can know if the other is alright."

"So it's a less painful version of the bond I have with Voldemort?"

Hermione nodded and Draco now looked speechless. "Thank You. Thank you so much." She smiled and then picked up a present to her from Harry. She opened it and it was a set of 15 stones. Her mouth hung open.

"I saw the book you were reading on "Magical Stones and their properties" and I knew you wanted a set of them…" She smiled and she hugged Harry. "Thanks!"

Draco and Ron looked at each other.

"I got you a small thing Weasley in the spirit of good will and all that."

"I got you something too Malfoy."

Draco and Ron exchanged gifts. Ron opened his to be faced with a small badge of the Chudley Cannons, a rare badge from their glory days. He looked impressed and Draco opened his small parcel and it was a book called "Montrose Magpies through the ages." "Thanks" they both said at the same time.

Draco opened a present that had a bumpy feeling to it and he found inside it a jumper and a note.

"Mr Malfoy, 

Ron and Hermione told me you were seeing Harry and I thought I'd send you this."

Draco picked up the jumper that was a teal colour and had a pattern not of an initial but of the Malfoy family emblem.

Draco smiled and Harry said "That's Mrs Weasley alright" as he opened his own jumper of deep red and a pattern of a snitch in the centre. He also noticed a note.

"Harry, 

You need to introduce me to Draco, we had no idea you were seeing him! The newspaper gave me quite a shock! Take Care

Molly Weasley"

Ron got a new chess set from Hermione, a pre-owned one as she asked the person in the shop what would be best and these pieces had more experience. He gave her a pendant with "Amere" on it, Latin for love.

Ron handed Harry his gift.

Harry opened it and it was at first seemed like an empty book but he opened it and saw an inscription.

"To the owner of my pages

Listen very hard

I am a book of memories

Don't ever discard

I keep your thoughts

In my heart

And in my pages fair

So never leave me

Lying around

Keep me with due care."

"Its like a pensive only you keep the memories in your head. And like a muggle candorder."

"Camcorder Ron." Corrected Hermione.

Harry smiled and hugged his best friend. 

Draco picked up a parcel and handed it to Hermione. She opened it and inside was a glass sphere with a golden cloud in the centre she looked at it curiously and then it dawned on her what she held in her hands.

She held in her hands a promise. A blood bond. She looked at Draco a question to ask what the bond was and he smiled "It is the bond that bound the four founders of Hogwarts together, its why its golden. I thought you would like to study it." He laughed at the absolute glee on the young girls face and he shook his head.

Harry looked at Ron and gave him a card. Ron looked at Harry strangely and opened the card. Inside there was a piece of parchment and he read it.

"To Ronald Weasley,

Congratulations, you now own shares in the Chudley Cannons! With this you earn the right to attend every home and away game you can. Just send an owl to us for tickets one week before the match and we will supply you with up to three tickets.

Thank you for your interest and support of our wonderful club!

Chairman

Gilbert Jacobs"

Ron looked at Harry "You got me shares in the Chudley Cannons!?" Harry laughed "Yeah, not much though but I thought you'd like to say 'I own a part of my team.'"

Harry handed his gift to Draco first and he opened it. It was a set of crystal vials and each was labelled he read some of them and smiled. Some had names "Liquid Fire" and "Heart of Glass" Harry knew these were ingredients to a potion Draco had been thinking about making for a long time and now he could. He thanked Harry and then handed him his present.

"Now Harry, before you open it know that Dumbledore knows about it and says we can bend one rule." Harry looked slightly worried and opened the large box.

It was a cage.

Inside was a phoenix.

Harry gasped and the phoenix sung and he felt strengthened. Draco looked at Harry. "Her name is Sophina. You have to bring her to see Dumbledore once every six months though, or let her come see him, as she is Fawkes' mate. Dumbledore actually caught me in a corridor and asked me if I would like to purchase her as her owner passed away. He said you would be a good receiver of her as she will trust you as you have Fawkes' feather in your wand."

The gift giving over the four went downstairs and sat in the common room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the day went by they all received more gifts. Dumbledore gave Harry a stand like Fawkes to Harry for Sophina that he placed in his room and she looked more happy to be on. He also had a meeting with Sirius who gave him a crystal ball with three auburn hairs in the centre that he informed him were Lily's and the ball had been James'. 

Draco sat, uneasily wondering if he would hear from his father.

As dinner in the great hall wound down he thought it a statistical improbability.

However, he was mistaken. The black owl that Lucius owned swooped in to the hall and dropped a parcel and a letter and flew back out again.

He opened the letter quickly

"Draco.

You know son, I have always been proud of you and I shall always be proud of you. I realise I haven't always been there for you in recent events I see I wont ever be able to be so long as Voldemort still reigns. 

This week of contemplation has been the hardest in my 42 years on the earth.

I give you my blessing Draco. The Dark Lord knows all but it was not I who informed  him. The Rat Wormtail did, he saw our meeting in Hogsmeade. I managed to convince Lord Voldemort that I was simply trying to gain your trust.

I shall try to keep in touch with you Draco but it will be difficult.

I will do everything in my power to protect you and your partner. Please take this key, the vault number is 983.

Take care Draco;

I will be watching you.

Lucius Malfoy."

Draco picked up the key from the box the owl had also dropped and he put the key in his pocket and went to Harry and sat with him and ate dinner in a very good mood…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hand in Hand 

My love and heart

My moon and star

I love you always

Wherever you are

Moons did pass

Hearts laid bare

Love shone through

Now you're always there

Guiding me through times ill tides

Walking with me

Side by side

We stand together

Forever More

Side by side

Upon the shore

The shores of destiny

Hand in hand

We brave the storm

Upon these sands

Tides of Darkness

Doomed to pass

We face it together

Now at last

If alone we stand

We'd be sure to fall

But hand in hand

We conquer all

The poem was written in Draco's elegant hand, and the poem lay on red roses arranged in the shape of a heart in the centre of Harry's four poster bed. He smiled and touched the roses; It was a small apology from Draco for not being there that night, he was spending the day after Christmas in the Slytherin Dorms with his Slytherin friends.

Harry left the arrangement as long as he could, but, then he took the roses and put them into a small vase, he then took the poem and placed it inside "The Little Book of Feelings" Knowing no matter what would come he and Draco would face it together.

Thank You's 

**NayNymic**: I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review, i think this chapter was longer... im sure.. i hope.  
  
**Queen Li**: 1: Thanks again for the review 2):-D 3) Who doesnt? 4)ASAP 5)Yeah i am! 6) *blush* stop it!  
  
**Draccy**: here you go, glad you like it so much.  
  
**Lady Lightening**: **blush** thanks  
  
**lil' HP fan**: **BLUSH** yeah i wrote it myself. And i loved your review!  
  
**Sleepyspeller**: Thanks  
  
**Fate**: This is as fast as i could post it *is furiously writing next chapter*  
  
**BDU Chick**: Awwwwww, you're probably not grounded as this is the longest its taken me to update a fic...  
  
**WhisperElmwood: **Oh… you're writing a H/D slash too? ( has many) I must read it… **adds to list of things to do** Thank you for the review, ever so kind.

  
Okay just so you know, the reason i took so long to update is because i had a major case of attack of the plot bunnies. I had a new idea and i couldnt write this as the other fic was running round my head. Its gonna be another main pairing H/D but its R rated. Not NC-17 dont worry any 'stuff' will be on my website and there will be warnings and stuff, and i wont start posting it until this one is finished. It also has some Remus/Severus in it and a huge backplot. So... yeah. I think this fic is almost complete so if you want to check out anymore H/D stuff please look at my other fics, "Emerald Gaze" is a H/D too... and so are many others, just check the A/N's and you should be safe.  
  
I gtg  
  
Have a nice week, one week today the next post i swear!  
  
Dragonsbane****


	10. When I Fall

**Title: When I Fall**

**Rating: PG-13**

Sequel to TogetherSummary: The end of School, what was in the vault? And another meeting… 

**A/N: This is it… last chapter. It ends nicely here, I have told my story now, I'm happy to leave it here, if there's anyone wanting a sequel with a similar set up with the poems ask and I'll see if I can think of anything. However, I have another fic in the pipeline that is huge and complex (and h/d slash). So, thank you to all reviewers, I hope you enjoyed my take on a PG-13 H/D slash. (hmm that's an ominous title don't u think?) And im so sorry I didn't update, I been freaking out waiting on my Exam results, which by the way I passed, 3 B's and an A.**

And for the final time, please enjoy

When I Fall… 

The weeks and months passed. The summer holidays closed in on Harry and Draco and life all in all was good. The love they had grew in any time they spent together and it was plain to all that they would never be apart. As sixth year drew to a close the Head boy and girl were announced.

Draco and Hermione.

Draco was over the moon. Hermione was indeed very proud of herself and she was thrown a small party in the Gryffindor common room. School finished and Draco had spoken with the headmaster of the school who thought it wise if Draco spent his summer at the Leaky Cauldron.

School ended and Draco and Harry had the train ride together, prefect duties be damned. They spent every moment locked in an embrace unwilling to let the other go. The train stopped and they stood on the platform kissing and embracing and Hermione eventually had to part them, though she loathed doing it. 

Privet Drive was even lonelier for Harry this year, he cared not what his relatives did or thought of him, voluntarily stayed in his room for a fortnight and then wondered if he would be allowed to go and join Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. He had been back to the house and now he could go away, being almost seventeen he had the right to decide where he wanted to live.

Sending a letter to Dumbledore asking permission and if he had permission not to inform Draco. Dumbledore didn't see why Harry couldn't spend the rest of summer at the Leaky Cauldron so he gave his blessing and a portkey in the letter that would activate at 4pm the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He arrived in Draco's room at the Leaky Cauldron and placed his things at the bottom of the four-poster bed. He moved round the room and sat himself on the plush red couch sitting facing away from the fire.

The door opened and Draco walked in closed the door and set a book on the bedside table and then turned and yelped when he saw Harry.

"Harry!" he flew to him and embraced him and kissed him over and over. "How long are you here for?" Harry motioned to his belongings and Draco smiled, "staying then? Does Tom know?" Harry nodded, "Dumbledore informed him."

"You asked Dumbledore and he said yes!?"

Harry again nodded and hugged Draco tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too love. Let's catch up," he said and locked the door…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many, many hours later Draco and Harry slept soundlessly in bed. Draco with a plan forming unconsciously in his mind. He still hadn't been to see what was in the vault at Gringotts. He would take Harry there tomorrow and after that they would see what came their way.

Harry, who was also asleep, was more content than he had ever been. Looks like the muggle saying was right.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The summer sun shone down on Diagon Alley and Harry and Draco walked hand in hand down the street. They got a few stares, one or two disgusted looks but the majority smiled and nodded as they passed.

They got to the bank and Draco explained about the key and he called over the head goblin Norrik. They went down the mine like cart and tunnels and came to a stop outside a large room.

"Mr Lucius Malfoy told us you would wish a while in this vault, so please don't feel you have to rush on my account."

Draco nodded and handed the goblin the key who opened the door and let them inside.

The vault was like a room, and it was filled with gold. Draco's mouth hung open. He looked round the room and almost fainted "This… this must be about a quarter of the gold the Malfoy's own!" Harry almost fainted "Only a quarter!?" Draco nodded and then saw in the centre of the room a small desk with a box on it and a letter. He went over to the letter and opened it.

"Draco, and I assume Harry, 

This is yours Draco to keep you in the same stead until Voldemort is gone, there is a key in the box along with some other things. Open the box and you'll see.-"

Draco opened the box that held an array of items.

"The key is the Malfoy summer home in Scotland, you know the one, near Ben Nevis swimming pool, remote, beautiful, safe. It, like Hogwarts has more protections on it than any other building. Narcissa is its secret keeper and so no one will ever find it.

The dragon pendant is a tradition of the family, a symbol of the name we own, you have seen the small rune pendant I wear? I was given it by Augustus, my own father. Wear it, it'll protect you.

Now, the rings.

Passed down from generation to generation, only people with soul bonds can wear them, your mother and I have no such bond and so we cannot. I don't know if you and Harry have the bond, but I suspect you do.

The locket holds a picture of your mother and me. I know you always liked it and so you can have it.

I don't know when I will see you again, Draco… but I will certainly try to see you soon.

Take care,

Lucius Malfoy"

Draco had read the letter aloud, had tears in his eyes and was chocking up. Harry put an arm round the blonde. "Drake…" Draco leant into Harry "God, look at the state i'm in, I really am the stereotypical gay emotional man aren't I?" Harry sniggered. "No, you're bloody not."

Draco smiled. "I'll take some money, so I can shop, get new clothes and stuff…" Harry nodded, "Yeah, lets go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After taking a considerable amount of money from the vault they made their way around Diagon Alley. Draco bought things here and there, new robes, some books, a Quaffle signed by the Chudley Cannons he thought Ron would like.

They got back to their room and saw Lucius standing conversing with Tom. Tom was shaking his head and then Lucius looked round and saw the two boys. 

"A word please Draco?" He said coldly and menacingly as the filled room looked. Draco nodded and he and Harry went upstairs followed by Lucius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you two alright? No repercussions about your relationship?"

"No father, most people are alright with it, just find it odd that it's me and Harry."

Lucius nodded and went to the window and looked out. "I'm meeting MacNair here this afternoon. I suggest you not be here. Go to the summer house tonight or Voldemort will find out through him where you two are."

Harry and Draco nodded, "Okay father, we'll go. Take the Knight bus?"

Lucius nodded.

"Right. Okay, let's go."

As they left Lucius Malfoy let out a cruel smile and gave a dry laugh and muttered. 

"Fools."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The summer home in Scotland was a relatively new building when compared to Malfoy Manor, it had an indoor swimming pool, several bedrooms, three bathrooms, a Jacuzzi (that they fully intended upon putting to good use) and a stable with three horses.

They stood in the hall and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry.

"You have a nice house here Draco."

"No I don't."

Harry looked at him questioningly. 

"**We have a nice _home here."_**

Harry smiled and kissed Draco and walked with him through the house. The clock chimed 6pm and they turned and went looking for the house elf Grullo. They got back to the hall and Harry stood.

Something didn't feel quite right.

Draco looked at Harry questioningly, "Harry?"

Darkness enveloped the room and Harry's scar burst into life. He hollered and put a hand to his head. Draco stood with him and Harry stood upright to be faced with that he had feared.

Lord Voldemort.

"Good evening _gentlemen_ how are you?"

He walked forward as a circle of Death Eaters encircled them. Voldemort looked round the room and nodded "Nice house… just a pity that Narcissa knew of it. She is not very keen on you, Mr Potter."

"Mother told you?"

"Yes I did," came Narcissa's voice from Draco's left. "And the polyjuice potion was perfect to get you to come here as I know you trust your father."

"Where is my father?" asked Draco, a note of panic in his voice.

"Lucius is alive, well and free…at the moment. He will pay for this, this treachery. You, my dear Narcissa will be rewarded for your efforts."

Harry looked round the assembled group of Death Eaters and realised there were far more than the last time he had saw them all together. He looked at Voldemort who stared him down.

"You don't fear me… it is interesting as you should have more cause than most to fear me."

Harry smirked, "I'm a Gryffindorm what can I say?"

"Indeed. I'm going to kill you now, Mr Potter, you have thwarted my plans for the last time and Draco will feel your death, as I believe you have a soul bond. Then when he is drowning in his own misery I'll kill him too."

"But… my lord you said only Potter would be killed…" came the scared voice of Narcissa. 

"Narcissa, they are both a threat."

He pointed his wand at Harry and smirked, "AVADA-"

"CRUCIO!" Came a voice and a spell from the balcony overlooking the stairs. Voldemort flew backwards into two death eaters who flew back also from the force of the spell. Two men jumped down and had wands trained on the death eaters and then Narcissa joined them.

"Lucius, you fool. And you, Severus, I am surprised at you, I thought you hated the boy!"

"Not enough to want to see him dead!"

Lucius handed Draco a small, non-working snitch and Draco got the idea and had Harry also hold onto it.

Voldemort pointed at the group and Narcissa stood in the way of his wand fire and Lucius and Severus also held onto the snitch and the portkey whisked into action.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the!"

"DEATH EATERS!"

"DON'T!" Severus took down his hood and stood in the centre of the kitchen in the Burrow. He inhaled deeply and helped Lucius up and then Harry and Draco.

Sirius walked into the room. "What the fuck… Harry!?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other and looked shocked that they had survived. Draco moved to Harry and held him and Harry shuddered as his scar again prickled.

He knew Narcissa was now dead.

They held onto each other, having almost lost and died. Lucius inhaled deeply. He patted Draco's shoulder and Molly Weasley offered him a seat but he declined. Sirius looked at the two boys who were clinging together whispering words of much needed comfort to each other.

If anyone in the room had ever had any doubts that their relationship wouldn't last and was only lust, not love. The illusion was dispelled in this moment. They held each other like nothing else mattered, ignoring the rest of the room.

Indeed it didn't matter much.

Lucius and Sirius looked at each other, each knowing they had a duty to fulfil to one of each of the boys. Lucius walked forward and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and Sirius placed a hand on Harry's. They both looked round the room as if to say 'this is between us' and then guided Harry and Draco into the sitting room of the Burrow closing the door behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Harry sat on one of the couches, Lucius sat to the left of the boys on the same large couch and Sirius sat on a chair looking at them both. Draco pulled out the soul rings from his pocket and placed it on his wedding finger, he gave one to Harry who did the same.

Both guardians of the young men watched in amazement as the rings stayed on and changed colour to match. They had a red love. More passionate than any ever could be. 

"I'm going to fall Draco," said Harry softly while looking at Draco who was holding him.

"And I will catch you."

~*~*~*~

When I Fall 

When I will fall

You would catch me

When I cry

You keep me

When i'm alone

We are together

When i'm gone

You're with me

When our hearts are torn and battered

We shall mend each other's pains

When times are hard and battle weary

You're there to keep me sane

I will fall

You will save me

When I hurt

You will mend me

When I conquer

You will be there

And life can begin

Anew

~Finis~

**Thank You To:**

Lady Lightening: I see too many fics making Lucius a nasty piece of work, I wanted summat different. Glad you liked, hope you liked he final instalment.

Me: Thanks, glad you like the poems, I am thinking about a sequel, I must confess. The only thing stopping me is the fact book 5 is out. But if anyone else feels the same I may, and if you want contacted if there is a sequel just tell me.

Dragonbrat: I have gone temporarily deaf and have no idea what you just said, thanks for the review!

Christina: Thanks, I will look at ur fic, I only got time now as I finished my exams.

Queen Li: **laughs** Yes goddess Dragonsbane, it is in the name isn't it lol

Fozzy: U didn't come and find me and congratulations on your exam results, way better than my standard grades!

Lil HP fan: I think that's a _slight_ exaggeration lol. Thank you though.

Sungoddess: Glad you liked Lucius too, and I hope you all liked the final chapter,

Thank you to all who reviewed and keep those reviews coming in, I get all happy when I see em.

~Goddess Dragonsbane~


End file.
